A rose between two thorns
by Washin' and Wonderin
Summary: Merle gets a girl pregnant before going missing in Atlanta, when Daryl finds out he automatically takes Merle's place and helps Izzy. Daryl and Izzy's relationship blossoms but when Merle rejoins the group hard decisions have to be made by all. Merle/OC/Daryl
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for taking your time to read my story. I'm new to the world of writing so I don't mind constructive criticism.**

**I own no rights to The Walking Dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Merle Dixon had always had a way with women. It could have been something to do with his boyish charm, his stunning blues eyes that held a mischievous glint too them or it could have just been the fact that Merle Dixon had the most skillful hands know to man. Whatever the reason women seemed to fall prey to the loud, crude redneck and the world going to hell didn't seem to change that fact.

Merle had arrived at the quarry a few months back with his baby brother Daryl. There had already been a few people camping out in the area but Merle had managed to use his silver tongue to work their way into the small group. As soon as they brothers had placed their tent in the camp Merle had started eyeing up the local women, most of them were married or already taken, and the rest seemed to keep their distance from the rough looking brothers. That hadn't deterred Merle at all; he set his sights on one of the women, Izzy Horvath. Daryl had pleaded with Merle not to start sleeping with her, as Izzy's uncle was one of the only members of the group that treated them like decent people, but Merle had ignored his brother's pleas.

Merle had walked up to Izzy like he owned the place, with his flirty little smirk spread across his face. He played with the ends of her jet black corkscrew curls and ran his fingers lightly over her tanned arms, making the woman giggle. It only took a few whispered words about how beautiful her eyes were and Izzy was in the woods on her knees giving Merle one of the best blow jobs of his life. Merle and Izzy's relationship had continued like this for the following months until few weeks ago. Izzy had started avoiding Merle like the plague, every time Merle approached her she would skilfully disappear like she was some sort of magician.

Merle was now leant against a tree smoking a cigarette watching Izzy talk to Glenn. The couple seemed pretty cosy, too cosy for Merle's liking. Glenn took a small crumpled note out of Izzy's hand and gave the woman a hug_. "Probably the bitch's shopping list." _Merle thought to himself_. "The chink is set to go on a supply run soon."_

Merle heard the sound of light footsteps approaching, he swivelled his head to see Daryl skulking towards him.

"Goin huntin." Daryl grunted. "Wanna come?"

Merle shook his head. "Nah ain't got time for it today." Merle took a final drag of his cigarette and stubbed it out on the tree. "Bigger fish to fry baby brother." Merle flicked the stubbed out cigarette into the ground.

Daryl gave a huff. He knew exactly what type of fish Merle was after. "Dunno why you're chasin after the damn bitch." Daryl had started to tire of his brother's relationship with Izzy. On more than one occasion Daryl had been ejected from their tent at an ungodly hour so the couple could screw around.

Merle pulled his body up straight, he was roughly the same height as his brother but when it came to muscle Merle had the lions share. "You better remember who your talkin too baby brother." Merle gave Daryl a small shove and then pointed his large finger in Daryl's face. "Or am I gonna have to knock ya teeth out to remind you?"

Daryl didn't fight back, he knew there was no point there wasn't a hope in hell Daryl would win a fight with his older brother. "Fine." Daryl replied. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Daryl looked down at the floor and then back to Merle, he squinted at his brother. Daryl wanted to tell his brother to stay safe but he knew Merle would more than likely kick his arse for saying such a girly thing, so instead Daryl just turned away and walked into the woods.

Merle kept his eyes glued on the woods until his brother's outline faded into the murky shadows. Merle looked back to the group. Izzy was now making her way towards the quarry with a load of dirty laundry. "Time to get me some." Merle muttered to himself.

Merle walked down to the quarry, Izzy was bent over sorting out the laundry in the basket. Merle grinned he loved her tight little butt and her long tanned legs, he felt a tightening in his pants as he watched the woman stooped over with her arse high in the air.

Merle made his way slowly towards Izzy. He kept his footsteps light, it was a trait he'd learnt whilst hunting, if Izzy couldn't hear him she wouldn't be able to scurry away. As he got close enough to her Merle wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist pulling her butt tight to his hips.

Izzy's body snapped up straight, a surprised yelp escaped her lips. "Merle."

Merle let his hands roam down to Izzy's thighs. "Who else you think it is baby." Merle nuzzled his face into Izzy's neck placing rough kisses all over her delicate swan like neck.

Izzy let her body melt into Merle's, her skin felt like it was on fire as his mouth and hands wandered over her body. It took a while for her brain to process the fact that she'd been trying to avoid this man for the last few weeks. Izzy pulled her body away from Merle.

"I have laundry." Izzy mumbled.

Izzy's reaction angered Merle; he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "What's your fuckin problem woman?" Merle's tone was harsh and cold. "If you don't wanna fuck anymore just tell me. You ain't nothin specia.l I can get another woman to fuck me just as good."

Izzy bit her lip, she was cornered she had to tell Merle. "I'm pregnant." Izzy watched Merle's face twist into a look of shock and anger.

"What?How?" Merle let go of Izzy's wrist, her hand flopped down to her side. "You can't be serious, you should have been more careful." Merle's head started to spin.

Izzy brown eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe Merle was laying the blame at her door. Izzy pointed at Merle, she jabbed her finger roughly at him. "It took the two of us to make this baby. I'm not completely to blame." Izzy thumped Merle's chest. "Sometimes protection fails and sometimes high hillbillies refuse to wear anything. So how's it my fault?" Merle looked stunned by the rage pouring out of the woman, she thumped his chest again.

Merle grabbed Izzy's hand gently but firmly. "Are you sure? You may be wrong darlin'."

Izzy swallowed trying to ease the tightness in her throat. "Yes, I had Glenn get me a test and..."

"The chink?" Merle spat, he squeezed Izzy's hand only releasing it when she gave a high pitched yelp. "You told the fuckin chink about my kid before me."

Izzy rubbed her hand. "No, Glenn doesn't know it's yours, he just knows..."

"So you're ashamed to be carryin' my baby now are you?" Merle interrupted rudely. "Don't want no one to know you've been fuckin' a Dixon."

Izzy tried to move closer to Merle but he pulled away. "It's not like that. Merle please..." Izzy was almost crying now.

Merle rubbed his face; he didn't want to deal with this right now the world was hard enough without adding a baby into the mix. Merle needed to think, he wanted to get high. Merle looked at Izzy he wanted some form of comforting words to come out of his mouth, but for the first time in his life he was speechless. Merle just turned and walked away.

"Merle." Izzy called after Merle, pleading for him to turn around. "Merle please, we need to talk about this."

Merle ignored the woman's cries and made his way back to camp. Merle pushed passed Shane as he stormed towards his tent, Merle noticed Glenn standing with a few other members of the group. He wanted to go and punch the Korean man's teeth out, how dare Izzy tell him about his baby.

Merle walked towards the group his temper building with each step. "What's goin on here then?"

Glenn looked nervously at Merle. "I'm taking a group into the city."

Merle clenched his jaw; he mulled the words over in his head. A trip to the city is just what he needed, it would give Merle plenty of time to clear his head plus he could take all his anger out on any geeks dumb enough to cross his path.

"Well count me in, I'll just go get some stuff from my tent and be right with y'all." Merle walked off, he wasn't abandoning Izzy he just needed time to process the life changing news.

T-Dogg looked at Glenn. "Are you sure we should let him come?" T-Dogg felt uncomfortable in the older Dixon's presence.

Glenn looked at T-Dogg. "Well I'm not going to tell him to stay here. Are you?" There wasn't a single person that felt comfortable having Merle tagging along but then there wasn't a single member of the group willing to go up against Merle's volatile temper.

T-Dogg shook his head he didn't need to give Merle another reason to argue with him. Merle returned to the group, he was either unaware of the atmosphere he had caused in the small group or he just didn't care.

"Well let's move." Merle barked. "We're wasting daylight." Merle walked away from the camp, he'd make it up to Izzy and the unborn Dixon, and he wasn't going to be a deadbeat dad like his old man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Brazen Hussy, Demi187, Leyshla Gisel and the guest for your kind reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Izzy sat in the RV; she tapped her fingers against the table and looked out the window. The group should have been back from the city by now. If anything happened to Merle she would never forgive herself, Merle would never have gone into the city if it wasn't for her breaking the news of their child.

The RV door opened and Dale stepped in, he looked at his niece and smiled. "You okay sweetie?" Dale was starting to worry about Izzy, since the group had left for the city she had just sat in the RV by herself. "You missed lunch and you haven't had any water, it's hot out today you should drink."

Izzy gave a Dale a weak smile. Izzy loved her uncle dearly; he was always looking out for her. Every summer Izzy would take a trip to visit him and his wife Irma. The couple were unable to have their own children and over the years Izzy had become the next best thing to them.

"The groups been gone for a long time, I'm just a little worried." Izzy placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

Dale took his hat off his head and sat next to Izzy. "Don't worry, Andrea will be fine." Dale wrapped his arm around Izzy's shoulders.

Izzy remained silent, she was happy to let Dale believe it was Andrea she was worried about. Dale and Izzy had picked up the blonde sisters on the road when the outbreak first started, and the girls had instantly hit it off. Amy and Izzy had found themselves bonding over art and music while Andrea and Izzy shared an interest in men and books.

Amy flew into the RV as if the devil himself was after her. "Dale, Andrea and the others are trapped in the mall. Shane won't let us go and get them." Amy looked like she was close to tears.

Dale gave a small sigh and stood up he looked down at Izzy, he knew there was something wrong with his niece but it would have to wait for now.

"Come on I'll talk to Shane." Dale led Amy out of the RV.

Izzy felt her heart race, Merle was trapped and it was all her fault. Izzy stood up and walked out of the RV, the whole group stood arguing with each other. Izzy walked towards the group, she noticed there was a whole lot of shouting but no listening.

"If they're trapped in the mall they're as good as dead, y'all know the rules we don't go back that's how we survive." Shane stated firmly.

"I'll go." The group turned to look at Izzy. "On my own, I went on a run with Glenn once I'm sure I remember most of the safe routes."

Dale shook his head. "No, I'm not risking losing you as well."

Shane placed his hands on his hips. "Nobody is leaving we're all..."

Shane was interrupted by a loud car alarm wailing, with in seconds a red Dodge Challenger screeched into view.

"Pop the hood!" Shane yelled angrily. Shane moved under the hood of the car and disconnected the alarm. "Are you stupid? You just rang the dinner bell for every walker around."

Glenn stepped out. "Sorry, we had to use it as a decoy."

Izzy pushed her way to the front the group, relief swept over her. "We?" Izzy looked towards a white van pulling up towards the camp. "You all made it back?"

Glenn looked around the group nervously; he couldn't see Daryl in the crowd. "Merle, he got left behind."

"What do you mean left behind?" Izzy asked as a white van stopped. "Did he get bit?" Izzy felt a surge of panic hit her. if Daryl ever discovered why Merle went on the supply run he'd hate Izzy more than he already did.

Glenn's story was cut short by the excited cries of Lori and Carl. A dark haired man ran towards them and embraced the woman and child.

"Dad." Carl's voice was filled with disbelief and joy.

One by one the rest of the group left the truck and were greeted by family members and loved ones.

Morales patted Rick on the back. "Officer friendly here saved our asses that's for sure."

Izzy hugged her body tightly she felt sick; she was the reason Merle was dead.

Glenn pushed his hands deep into his pants pockets. "Well except for Merle Dixon."

"What happened?" Izzy tried to hide the emotion in her voice.

The newcomer spoke up. "He became volatile and dangerous I had to cuff him to the roof." The man looked full of remorse. "I had no choice."

Izzy's world felt like it started to spin. Merle was chained to the roof like an animal, left for dead. If the walkers didn't rip him to shreds he'd soon die from the heat or starvation. The group's words became nothing more than muffled whispers, Izzy's legs went from beneath her and her body hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Izzy." Dale rushed to her side. "She passed out." Dale ran his hand over Izzy's face. "We need to get her to the RV and out of the heat."

Shane walked over to the fallen woman and scooped her up in his arms. "I'll put her in the RV, someone get the first aid kit."

Shane placed Izzy gently on the bed in the RV, he moved to one side to let Jacqui check Izzy over.

Jacqui looked at the men. "She seems exhausted. A good nights rest should sort her out."

Dale held Izzy's hand. "She's not been herself lately I don't know what's wrong with her."

Jacqui rubbed the old man's back. "Things will look better in the morning."

* * *

Daryl dragged a heavy deer corpse through the undergrowth of the woods, sweat ran down his body and his muscles ached. He had spent the night tracking the deer through the woods; it had been a long time since the group had venison.

"Fuck...you..Merle." Daryl grunted as he pulled the deer along the ground. Daryl knew that carrying a deer was a two man job and it would have been a hell of a lot easier if Merle was with him. "Stupid...fuckin' bitch." Daryl grunted again.

It wasn't the first time Merle had left Daryl for the promise of a good fuck, but it didn't mean it hurt less. Merle had once again abandoned Daryl.

Daryl pulled the deer into the camp area, a walker moved between the trees. "Must have smelt the blood." Daryl mumbled to himself. He turned and headed back into the woods to take care of the threat.

Daryl moved between the trees like a ninja, the walking corpse didn't stand a chance against the Jedi redneck. Daryl released a bolt it hit the walker straight through the head.

Daryl strutted forward and retrieved his arrow. "Dumb bastard." Daryl muttered giving the dead geek a few heavy kicks with his large boot. "Better get back to the deer."

Daryl felt proud of himself. He walked back towards camp with the satisfaction of knowing the camp would eat tonight because of him. Daryl also couldn't wait to see Merle's face once he learnt that Daryl had managed to drag a whole deer back to camp by himself.

Daryl walked back into the clearing to see a few members of the group staring at him. Daryl looked confused by the welcome wagon until his eyes drifted down to where his deer sat. The deer had been torn apart and lying on the floor next to it was a decapitated geek. Daryl felt a sudden surge of anger take over him. He had tracked the deer for miles and dragged it back to camp all for nothing.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl kicked the walker's torso around the ground.

Dale tilted his head at Daryl. "Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale tried his hardest to diffuse the rednecks temper.

Daryl's eyes snapped up towards Dale. "What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"?" Daryl spat angrily. "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." Daryl pulled his arrows from the deer and examined the body. "What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

Shane shook his head. "I would not risk that." The group knew little about the virus and he wasn't about to risk Lori and Carl's lives over some tainted deer.

Daryl sighed in frustration. "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

The severed head of the Walker started to move its teeth and growl. The small group looked disgusted.

Amy grabbed Andrea's arm. "Oh god." She squealed.

Daryl gave a snort at the girl. Daryl hated when the women of the camp acted like precious princesses, they were in a damn apocalypse after all. He loaded his crossbow. "Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl aimed his crossbow and put the moving head down. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothin?"

The group exchanged nervous glances with each other, each of them knew the situation was about to become explosive. The men followed Daryl back into the camp.

Daryl placed his crossbow down and pulled his rope of squirrels off his body, holding them tightly in his hand. "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up."

Daryl's hollering had brought Izzy to the door of the RV. She watched Daryl looking around for his big brother. Izzy's heart felt like it was about to break, Merle may not have been perfect but he was Daryl's brother, Daryl's blood, Izzy couldn't imagine losing Dale.

Shane called over to Daryl. "Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you."

Daryl looked around at the group, he realised instantly that something wasn't right. Every member stood with that same pitying look on their faces, it was a look Daryl hadn't seen since he mom burnt to death all those years ago.

"About what?" Daryl looked at Shane.

Shane placed his hands on his hips. "About Merle. There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta."

Izzy watched Daryl's face show every emotion she felt when she learnt about Merle, fear, anger and finally guilt.

"He dead?" Daryl asked softly

Shane wasn't sure how to answer the question, so he answered it honestly. "We're not sure."

Daryl's upset quickly turned to confusion. "He either is or he ain't!" He yelled angrily.

Izzy watched the new man wade into the conversation. He kept his body language and tone calm. "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

Daryl didn't seem to care for the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"Rick grimes."

Daryl gave an angry snort. "Rick grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

Rick took a deep breath and calmly tried to explain the situation to the rage filled redneck. "Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Daryl walked around in circles, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and this group had abandoned his only family. "Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

Rick took a deep calm breath. "Yes." Was his only reply.

It wasn't the answer Daryl wanted; he threw his rope of squirrels at Rick. The man skilfully dodged the squirrel attack. Daryl lunged at Rick only to get pushed to the ground. With his rage building Daryl pulled out his knife and attacked the man again. Shane leapt to Rick's defence; he moved behind Daryl and pulled him into a strong chokehold. Daryl gave a squirm and a whimper.

"Let him go." Izzy cried. "You're hurting him."

Rick looked over at Izzy and then back down to the struggling Daryl. "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?"

When Daryl didn't answer Shane intensified his grip on Daryl's throat forcing an answer." Mmm. Yeah." Daryl whimpered

Shane released Daryl.

Rick used his calm, cool police officer tone hoping to get through to Daryl. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

T-Dog spoke up. "It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl sounded like he was about to cry.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain." T-Dogg explained.

Daryl wiped his nose. "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl sniffed. "Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him." Daryl yelled.

Izzy wanted to comfort Daryl, she wanted to hold him and let him know everything was going to be okay. Daryl looked so small and lost.

Lori walked towards Daryl. "He'll show you. Isn't that right?" She looked over at Rick.

Rick nodded. "I'm going back."

Lori glared at Rick and shook her head; she walked back to the RV and entered the vehicle with a short huff.

* * *

Izzy watched as the men gathered supplies ready to leave. Daryl was sitting by himself working on an arrow. She made her way towards the youngest Dixon and sat down next to him.

Daryl didn't look up; he continued working on the arrow. "What, Merles missin' so now you after me?" Daryl didn't hide his dislike for the woman.

Izzy scowled deeply. "No, I want you to know, I know how you feel." She spoke softly.

"Pftt. You were just a fuck to Merle, don't you dare fool yourself into thinkin' you were somethin' special." Daryl finally made eye contact with Izzy. Daryl noticed how sad and haunted the young woman's eyes looked.

"Daryl, please...I'm sorry." Izzy felt her throat tighten and her eyes start to well with tears. "Merle and I had a fight and he left."

Daryl tilted his head and squinted. "Bout what?"

"We're ready to go." Rick yelled to Daryl.

Daryl looked over at Rick and nodded. He looked back to Izzy; he wanted to know what the woman said to make Merle leave. Daryl scanned Izzy's face for an answer. Whatever the argument was about it had taken its toll on the woman, she looked liked she had aged overnight.

Izzy stood up, she couldn't tell Daryl, how could she? He'd hate her for being so careless. "Merle can tell you when you find him." Izzy walked back to the RV, she felt like a coward but the secret wasn't hers to tell Daryl, that was Merle's job.

Izzy stood on the step of the RV and watched the van pull away. She silently prayed that Merle would return with the men.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Demi187, Brazen Hussy, Lilone1776, whtevritis2, SnapePotionsMistress and the guest who took time to review. Thank you all.**

**From this chapter on I shall only roughly be sticking to the season plot line and Merle will be back a lot sooner than he was in the series, because lets face it he was gone far too long. **

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

The night had started to pull in and the group were all gathered around the low burning camp fire. Izzy rested her head on Dale's shoulder, she watched the flames dance around, her thoughts were on the men in the city they should have been back hours ago.

Dale wrapped his arm around Izzy. "Are you okay sweetheart." Dale had noticed Izzy barley touched her dinner and his niece who was usually a ball of energy had withdrawn into herself.

Izzy sat up straight. "I'm fine just tired." She forced a smile to try and ease her uncle's mind. "I'm going to go to bed." Izzy kissed Dale on the cheek and stood up. "Night everyone."

Izzy walked back to the RV she looked up at the stars as she went, she found herself smiling. Merle had taught her all about the different constellations when they met up for a late night session down at the quarry.

_It had been a beautiful clear night and they had been lying on the ground looking up at the night sky. "See that one there." Merle had pointed out a cluster of stars Izzy could just about make out. "That's Orion, they call him the hunter." Izzy could just about make out Merle's handsome smile in the dark. "That one was Daryl's favourite as a kid." Merle had then rolled on to his side and kissed Izzy tenderly._

Izzy rubbed her fingers against her lips as she entered the RV. She pulled off her baggy plaid shirt. Izzy was now just wearing a tight fitting vest top and a pair of shorts. Izzy looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall, her bump was slight but it was starting to become noticeable. Izzy knew she was going to have to tell Dale soon, but she wanted Merle by her side when she broke the news. Izzy yawned and climbed into the bed she hoped that by the time morning broke the Dixon boys would be back at camp.

* * *

A blood curdling scream pulled Izzy from her sleep. It took Izzy a few moments to fully wake up, more screams pierced the night. Izzy pulled herself out of her bed and stumbled around the RV looking for something to use as a weapon. Izzy grabbed a knife from the kitchen area and moved towards the door.

Izzy's mouth dropped open in shock and horror as she saw a walker huddled over Amy, it ripped at her friends flesh making Izzy feel sick. The corpse must have felt Izzy's presence, it twisted its face in the young woman's direction. Izzy stumbled back into the RV as the walker stood and started making its way up the step towards her.

Izzy took a deep breath and lunged forward using all her strength to drive the blade deep into the beast's skull. The walker slumped forward and Izzy moved back letting the dead body hit the floor.

"Amy." Izzy whispered to herself, she needed to help Amy.

Izzy ran to the bathroom and picked up a towel, she ran back to the RV door stepping cautiously over the dead walker as she went.

Andrea was now cradling her sister's body. Izzy moved swiftly to Andrea and placed the towel against the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Izzy looked at Andrea both women knew it was a pointless task but neither of them said anything.

The sound of gunfire filled the night. Daryl flew passed the women on the ground, taking down any walker that had the nerve to step in front of him. Izzy stood up and looked around there was no sign of Merle. Izzy let out a tiny sob and walked back into the RV.

The room started to spin Izzy bent forward and placed her hands on her knees, she inhaled deeply and then stood up straight. Izzy needed to find out what happened to Merle. She needed to be able to tell their child what happened to its daddy. Izzy pulled on her plaid shirt and left the RV.

Izzy walked across the camp trying her hardest to ignore the sounds of sobs and wails.

Izzy caught sight of Daryl he was making his way to his truck. "Daryl." Izzy called after him. Izzy wasn't sure if Daryl hadn't heard her or if he was ignoring her but he just kept walking. "Daryl!"

Daryl stopped by his truck and turned to face Izzy. Daryl look at Izzy, anger and hate burned in his blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Daryl snarled. Daryl was angry. Izzy had told him she was the reason Merle left so his brother missing was her fault.

Izzy looked down at the ground. "Is Merle...?" She couldn't say the words.

"He cut of his own damn hand." Daryl yelled. "What did you do?"

Izzy looked up at Daryl she shuffled on the spot. "Daryl I...I...Merle." Izzy couldn't say the words she turned away and started to walk.

"No you don't." Daryl grabbed Izzy's wrist he pushed her against the side of his truck. He placed his hands either side of her shoulders making escape impossible. "You tell what you said. What did you do to my brother? You needed him to go shoppin for you did ya?"

Izzy turned her face away from Daryl. "We had a fight because I told him I was pregnant."

Daryl stood back and paced in front of Izzy, he bit his nails as if he was deciding what he should do next. Daryl moved forward so quickly he made Izzy jump. He pulled her shirt away from her stomach revealing her small bump.

Daryl felt his heart beat so hard he was sure it would burst through his rib cage. Izzy was carrying his brother's baby and now the baby was going to grow up fatherless.

Daryl placed his hand on Izzy's stomach. "It ain't your fault."

"He wouldn't of gone if I..."

Daryl shook his head. "Merle made his choice." Daryl looked around at the carnage. "I'll walk back to your bed, you need to sleep."

Daryl walked in front. He kept Izzy tucked protectively behind him, he wasn't going to risk the woman being attacked by a stray walker. When they reached the RV Daryl pulled the dead walker out of the vehicle and threw it outside, then he did a quick sweep making sure the inside was walker free before escorting Izzy in.

Izzy had never seen this side of Daryl. She had seen a soft side of Merle but never Daryl. Daryl just usually threw her death glares and grunted at her.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. "So you told anyone yet?"

Izzy hugged her body and shook her head. "No I was waiting for Merle to come back."

Daryl nodded, he felt awkward. "Well, you better get some sleep."

Izzy smiled. "Thank you Daryl." Daryl just gave Izzy a nod and left.

* * *

The camp worked long into the night and straight through to the early hours of the morning clearing the campsite. Andrea sat over Amy's cold dead body sobbing, it was making Daryl nervous. Izzy was still inside the RV and he didn't want to risk Izzy leaving the RV as Amy turned. The woman was carrying his kin inside her and Daryl wouldn't risk his last connection to his big brother.

Daryl wiped his nose on the back of his wrist and picked up a pick axe. He strutted towards Rick who was standing talking to Lori. "Someone needs to take care of that dead girl."

Rick looked over to the sobbing blonde. "She needs time to grieve."

Daryl pointed his finger at Rick. "That damn girl is a risk to us all. We need to put her down."

Lori placed her hand on her hips. "It's not that simple."

"Course it is, zero tolerance for walkers." Daryl yelled back.

Rick stepped in-between Lori and Daryl trying to keep the peace. "We need to let Andrea deal with this."

Daryl grunted with frustration, this group was a joke to him. They jumped from one disaster to another. Daryl stormed off towards the RV with his pick axe tightly in his hand. He passed by Andrea and Amy, he kept his eyes glued on the dead girl at all times.

Daryl entered the RV and found Izzy sitting at the table staring out of the window, she didn't register Daryl's presence even when he propped the pick axe against the table and sat opposite her.

Daryl bit his nails trying to find the right thing to say. "You don't got to do it alone you know."

Izzy faced Daryl her eyes were red and puffy from crying, the sight of an emotional woman automatically put Daryl on edge. "You don't even like me." She sniffled.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. "It ain't like I don't like you. I just thought the way you were putting out for Merle was a bit trampy."

Izzy's bottom lip started to quiver. "You think I'm a tramp."

Daryl's mouth fell open and he started to find it hard to speak. "No, that ain't what I'm sayin, it's just Merle has one type of woman and they usually get paid."

Izzy started to cry. "Youthinkimaprostitue." She sobbed.

Daryl couldn't understand the squeaking sobbing woman. "Okay cry first, then talk."

Izzy took a few breaths. "You...think...I'm a...prostitute." Izzy broke down into a fit of hysteria.

Daryl looked over at the pick axe and wondered if he could somehow fall on top of the tool. "No I ain't." Daryl rubbed his face. "Look I'll be here to raise the kid."

Izzy gave a few sobs and looked at Daryl. "Thank you." She whispered. "Where do we go now?"

Daryl bit his lip, he didn't have an answer. A gunshot was heard and Izzy know Amy was gone for good, the woman burst into tears again.

"Icantbringababyintothis." Izzy wept.

Daryl frowned. "Hey what did I say cry, then talk." Before Izzy could talk Jim got lead into the RV. Daryl looked over at Dale. "What's wrong with Jimbo?"

Dale sat next to Izzy and pulled her into a hug. "He got bit."

Daryl jumped up from the seat and grabbed his pix axe. "Then he needs to be dealt with, y'all crazy or somethin?"

Rick pulled his gun at Daryl. "No, we head to the CDC and try and find a cure."

Daryl threw the pick axe to the floor. "You damn people are a pain in my ass, you keep damn bitten people around like pets." Daryl banged his hand down on the table making Izzy jump. "Damn it why don't y'all just chain em up and keep them as pets."

Dale looked up at Daryl. "I think you need to cool down son."

Daryl gave a raged snort. "Don't tell me what to do old man." Daryl pointed at Izzy. "You ain't stayin in here, not with the infected."

Izzy shifted in her seat. "I'll be fine."

Dale looked at his niece. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked softly.

Daryl's temper was in full swing now and his brain and mouth weren't working together. "Yeah she's knocked up."

"Daryl!" Izzy squealed.

Dale had gone pale. "Who's the father?"

Izzy tucked her curls behind her ear. "It's M..."

"It's mine." Daryl butted in. "So that makes her mine to look after." Daryl watched a spark of anger flicker in Izzy's dark brown eyes. He didn't care if it meant that he'd get to protect the baby with no questions asked he'd live with the lie.

Dale stood up. "Just because you took a few minutes to fumble around with my niece it doesn't make you her keeper. Izzy is her own person."

"It's my kin she's carryin." Daryl snapped back.

Izzy stood up and left the RV, she'd had enough of being placed in the middle. She was angry at Daryl, how dare he just say he was the father. Merle was her baby's daddy and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Daryl chased after Izzy, he grabbed her wrist. "Where you off?"

Izzy turned her head and pulled her wrist free. "How dare you." She hissed. "This baby doesn't belong to you."

Daryl looked hurt. He was only trying to help the crazy woman. "No one needs to know that shit. Merle may never come back."

"And what if he does?" Izzy glared daggers at Daryl. "How are you going to explain you raising his child? It reflects badly on me too Daryl. I look like some needy woman who will cling to the nearest man she can find."

Daryl had never seen Izzy angry before and he decided he never wanted to again. The look she was giving him made him feel worthless. "If he comes back I'll explain everythin, Merle would understand he'd do the same." Izzy stood still, she said nothing. "Now ride in my truck it's safer."

After a moment's consideration Izzy spoke. "Say please."

"Wha?" Daryl was dumbstruck.

"Say please, you don't order me to do anything you ask." Izzy had set Merle the same rules and the older Dixon had followed them, so she was damn sure Daryl would.

Daryl squinted at Izzy. "Please." He muttered.

Izzy nodded. "I'll go let uncle Dale know and I'll be right there." Daryl didn't have time to say anything, Izzy turned and marched off.

Izzy knocked on the RV door and poked her head in. Dale was trying to talk to Andrea who was sitting at the table in a catatonic state.

"Uncle Dale, may I speak with you." Izzy asked softly, she didn't want to disturb Andrea.

Dale gently patted Andrea on the shoulder and joined Izzy outside.

Izzy couldn't bring herself to look Dale in the eyes. She didn't want to see the look of disappointment in them.

"I'm going to ride with Daryl." Izzy muttered.

Dale placed both hands on Izzy's shoulders. "What were you thinking Isabelle? How could you have been so careless?"

Izzy looked up and there it was a look of disappointment tinged with sadness. "I didn't mean for it to happen but I can't change it now."

Dale pulled Izzy into a warm embrace. "I just wish you would have told me, I would've helped you." Dale felt his shirt star to dampen, he pulled Izzy away softly. "Hey now don't cry." Dale wiped his niece's tears off her cheeks. "It will all work out you'll see."

"Thank you." Izzy smiled weakly. "Do you think Merle's still alive?"

Dale pulled his hat off and looked over at Daryl who was impatiently waiting by his truck. "If anyone can survive it will be Merle Dixon."

Izzy hoped Dale was right. She kissed Dale lightly on the cheek and walked back to Daryl's truck. Both men made eye contact with each other and Daryl gave the old man a nod before helping Izzy into the truck.

Daryl waited for Izzy to make herself comfortable before pulling off. He looked at Izzy's stomach. "So how long do you think you've been...y'know?"

Izzy smirked. "Pregnant Daryl, you can say it. It's not a dirty word." Izzy shrugged. "I haven't had a period for about four months now."

Daryl frowned. "And you didn't think anythin was odd until now?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "The body is a tricky thing Daryl. I've never been regular and lots of things can stop a woman's period."

Daryl felt his face start to burn with embarrassment. He wished he had never asked the damn question now. "So how will we know when the baby is ready?" Daryl didn't want to admit it but he was excited for the new arrival.

"When I give birth, I don't know." Izzy yawned. "I hope it's a boy, I'd like a mini Merle scampering around my feet."

Daryl laughed. It was the first time Izzy had heard him laugh. "I feel sorry for the kid if he has a mixture of both your hair."

Izzy tried to flatten her thick unruly curls. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Daryl smirked. "Both you and Merle got crazy ass hair. It'll be more hair than kid." Izzy yawned again. "If your tired go to sleep I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay." Izzy yawned. She shuffled her body until she became comfortable.

A few minutes passed and Daryl glanced over at the sleeping woman, he slowly took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her tiny round bump. He knew he had to protect both Izzy and the baby. It would be what Merle wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank momoXvolturi, Demi187, Lilone1776, Brazen Hussy, sarabear91, XombieMerc909 and gardeniax. It's the reviews that keep me writing. I promise all the Merle fans only a couple more Merleless chapters and when he returns hopefully it will be worth the wait. **

**Sorry this is a long chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

The group were about a mile from the CDC when the RV rolled to a stop. Daryl watched as Dale and Jacqui stepped out of the vehicle. The couple stood and talked for a few seconds, Dale wrapped his arms around Jacqui. Daryl looked across at the sleeping Izzy, the woman looked peaceful he didn't see the need to wake her.

Daryl got out of his truck pulling his crossbow out behind him. "What's going on?" Daryl kept one eye on the group and one on his truck.

Jacqui looked grief stricken. "Jim wants to be left. The virus has hit him bad." The sorrow could be heard in the woman's voice. She sounded close to tears.

Daryl shrugged. "So leave him and let's move on."

Daryl wanted to get Izzy somewhere safe and secure. As far as Daryl was concerned the group should have put Jim down as soon as they discovered the bite. Izzy was his only concern now.

Dale gave a small tut he couldn't believe how callous Daryl could be. Dale didn't know what Izzy saw in the volatile redneck. "Son you're going to be a father soon, don't you think it's time you learnt a little patience and compassion."

Jim was slowly led out of the RV and placed under a tree. The sick man groaned as pain swept through every inch of his body. Jim gave a small whimper his body felt like it was on fire, cooking him from the inside out.

"Another tree." Jim tried to joke through the searing pain. The dying man's joke fell flat. The pain could be seen in his twisted facial expressions.

Daryl stood in the background his attention dived between Jim and his truck. He watched as one by one the group said their goodbyes. Daryl looked back towards his truck, he didn't know if he should wake Izzy or not. Was it worth causing the woman anymore upset? It was almost as if Jim read Daryl's mind.

"Don't wake her." Jim coughed. "Daryl, take care of her and the baby." Jim coughed up a mixture of spit and blood. "And Daryl." Jim wheezed. "Keep a close eye on her."

Daryl nodded. He liked Jim the man had always been kind and hardworking. They hadn't always seen eye to eye but Jim was one of the best of a bad lot.

Daryl walked back to his truck. He gently placed the crossbow in the bed of the truck. He didn't want to wake the slumbering Izzy. Daryl got into his vehicle and gently closed the door. Izzy twitched in her sleep and muttered something that sounded like Merle's name. Daryl felt a stabbing pain in his heart, had Izzy actually fallen for his older brother.

he vehicles pulled off again, Daryl took a final glance in his rear view mirror at the man tied to the tree. Daryl wanted to cry, had Merle shared a similar fate. Was his brother lying somewhere dying slowly from a walker bite alone and scared. Daryl bit his nails and pushed the feelings deep down inside him. Dixons don't cry he reminded himself.

It didn't take long for the array of vehicles to glide to a halt outside the CDC building. From what Daryl could see the building looked abandoned, but this was the group's only choice. Daryl turned to Izzy her face was crumpled up. It looked like she was caught in some nightmare.

"Izzy, Iz." Daryl gently shook the woman. Izzy's eyes fluttered open. "We're here." Daryl jumped out of the truck, he grabbed his crossbow and then sprinted to the passenger's side door. "Come on we got to move fast there are eaters everywhere."

Izzy let Daryl help her out of the truck the first thing she noticed was the fading light, she must have slept for hours. Izzy looked around and gasped. A sea of rotting corpses laid in front of them, crows pecked at the dead bodies and cawed at the intruders.

Daryl moved Izzy behind him. "Don't look and keep tight to me, just make sure I got enough room to fire my crossbow if I need."

Izzy moved behind Daryl, she heard Sophia's small cries as the group moved slowly around the graveyard of rotting corpses. Izzy felt her stomach lurch as the smell of death burnt her nostrils, she swatted at a few flies that buzzed around her.

Rick led the group as quick as he could towards a large building that had been locked and shuttered.

Shane pounded on the large metal shutters angrily, he knew the CDC was a lost cause and still he let Rick lead him here.

"Nothing." Shane moaned.

Rick shook his head. "There must be the shutters are down."

The low growling of a walker made Daryl turn. He stood protectively in front of Izzy. "Walker." He yelled firing an arrow in to the walker's skull. Daryl could hear Izzy's heavy breathing, the woman was petrified. Daryl looked across at Rick. "You lead us to a graveyard." Daryl felt angry but not at Rick at himself. Daryl felt like a failure, he had failed his brother and now he was failing his brother's child.

Daryl looked around as a few more walkers approached, he gripped his crossbow tightly. Daryl looked for a way out, his only option would be to get Izzy back to the truck and head somewhere else.

"He made a call." Shane yelled.

Daryl wanted to punch Shane but he didn't want to risk moving away from Izzy. "Yeah well he made the wrong damn call."

Izzy looked at Rick the man had become silent. Rick was staring up at an old security camera. Izzy stared up and to her surprise it moved.

Izzy pulled on Daryl's shirt, he shrugged her off. "Daryl." Izzy pulled his arm. "Daryl the camera moved."

Daryl stopped fighting with Shane long enough to look up and see the camera whirl around.

Rick started banging wildly on the shutters; the noise drew more walkers to them.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." Rick pleaded to the camera.

Lori started to panic as Daryl silently killed another walker. "Rick. There's nobody here." Lori pulled Carl closer to her.

Rick started his assault on the door again. "We have nowhere else to go. If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

Daryl grabbed Izzy. "We're going back to the truck." Before Izzy could argue the metal shutters started to rise and a bright heavenly light bathed the group.

Daryl pushed Izzy towards the light. "Get in quick." Daryl wasn't sure what was on the other side but he was sure it couldn't be worse than what was outside with them.

The group entered the strange room and the shutters started to close behind them. Daryl moved in font of Izzy. A noise was heard it sounded like a gun being cocked, the group just stood silently in a room waiting for someone to show themselves.

"Hello?" Rick called out. "Hello anybody there?"

A grey haired man stepped forward holding a shotgun. "Anyone infected?" He called out.

Rick looked around at his group. "No one of ours was...but..."

Izzy looked around the faces of her group and it was then it hit her, Jim was missing. "Where's Jim." She whispered to Daryl. "Did he turn?"

Daryl didn't look at Izzy. He didn't need to look at her to know she was close to tears. Daryl bit his nails. "He made a choice." Daryl mumbled.

Izzy felt a lump start to form in her throat. She watched Rick plead with the man for sanctuary but the words were nothing more than mutters and moans. Izzy thought about the losses the group had suffered, Jim, Amy Merle. Izzy felt the room spin her legs buckled and she hit the floor.

"Izzy." Daryl pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and knelt beside her. "Izzy."

Dale knelt beside Daryl checking his niece's pulse. He looked up at the grey haired man. "Please help us, she pregnant."

The news took a few moments to register with the man. He seemed to be shocked at the idea of a woman becoming pregnant in this world. Once the news sunk in the man placed his gun over his shoulder. "Okay, move back." The man bent down. "What's her name?"

"Izzy." Daryl and Dale replied at the same time.

"Izzy, can you hear me? My name is Doctor Edwin Jenner." Doctor Jenner looked over his shoulder at Daryl. "Pick her up and follow me." The doctor stood up. "I'll need blood tests from you all."

Daryl picked up Izzy and followed Jenner down the corridors.

Carol was the first to notice how empty the building was, she wrapped her arm around Sophia's shoulders. "Where is everyone?" She asked softly.

"When the outbreak started most people left to stay with their families and others...well when it got too much they opted out." Jenner replied.

He led the group into a small medical room. The room was clean and sterile. Daryl could smell the clean hospital smell, he hated hospitals. An array of medical equipment decorated the room and a bed sat in the corner of the room. "Place her there." Jenner instructed to Daryl.

Daryl placed Izzy down on the bed, he stood by her side biting his nails.

Doctor Jenner started examining Izzy, he looked up at Daryl. "Has she had any food or water recently?"

Dale answered before Daryl. "Not a lot and she has passed out before." Dale blamed himself for Izzy's condition. He should have warned Daryl away from Izzy. He should have taken his rifle and scared the shit out of the redneck.

Jenner listened to Izzy's heartbeat. "How far gone is she."

"She thinks she's four months but she's not sure." Daryl answered.

Jenner nodded. "She seems fine but she needs to start looking after herself. It's hard enough for an average person to survive in this world let alone a pregnant one." Jenner looked at the group around him. "Right the rest of you I need blood and then you can settle yourselves in."

Jenner moved around the medical bay gathering all the equipment he needed to take the groups blood. Jenner held a clean needle in his hand. "Who wants to go first?"

Rick rolled up his sleeve and stepped forward. "I'll go first." Rick took a seat next to Doctor Jenner. He looked away as the doctor placed the needle under his skin and drew Rick's blood.

Daryl was the last person to have his blood taken. Daryl wasn't a fan of needles, he had spent to many years watching Merle shoot up in front of him to associate the sharp objects with anything good.

After everyone had given Jenner their blood samples the group were given a tour of the CDC. Daryl had opted to stay behind with Izzy.

The room was silent and still. Daryl sat next to Izzy's bed in a plastic chair, he started to think back to the last night he and Merle spoke.

_Daryl and Merle sat away from the group around their own fire pit as usual. Daryl pulled some meat off a freshly cooked squirrel and looked over at Merle._

_"So we doin it soon?" Daryl looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "It's just you said we were going to loot these people last week." Daryl was growing uncomfortable. The more time Daryl spent around the group, the more he found himself liking some of them and the less he wanted to rob the camp._

_Merle had his eyes glued on Izzy. The flames from her fire pit lit her face showing her beautiful soulful eyes. "We wait a bit longer." Merle replied._

_Daryl snorted. "Your whore ain't paying attention to you now so what's the problem?"_

_Merle punched his brother in the arm. "Izzy ain't the reason we're waiting." Merle rubbed his chin as he watched the young woman laugh at something Shane said. "Just timing ain't right yet." _

Daryl looked back to Izzy lying in the bed her black curls were fanned out on the pillow around her. _"Timing ain't right"_ Daryl knew Merle better than that. Merle had grown fond of the young woman. At first Darly couldn't understand why the girl was so special, but the more time he spent with Izzy the more he understood. Izzy didn't seem to care who you were or where you had come from, she treated everybody the same.

Izzy's eyes fluttered open and she gave a light groan, again Daryl thought he heard Izzy ask for Merle but he couldn't be sure if that was just because he missed his brother.

"Whoa." Daryl stood up and helped Izzy sit up in the bed. "Take it easy." Daryl perched on the corner of the bed and bit his nails.

Izzy looked around. "Where am I, what happened?" The last thing Izzy remembered were Rick's pleading tones.

Daryl took his hand away from his mouth. "We're in the CDC, you passed out." Daryl went back to chewing on his nails.

Izzy gave a weak smile. "I'm making a habit of that."

Daryl looked up at her he placed his hand on the bed and fisted the sheets in temper. "It ain't no joke, you need to look after Merle's baby." Daryl felt annoyed about Izzy's flippant behaviour towards his brother's baby.

Izzy placed her hand on top of Daryl's making the redneck flinch a little. "Daryl I'm not taking this baby as a joke." Izzy squeezed Daryl's hand gently. "This baby is the most important thing I have." Izzy looked Daryl straight in the eye with a look of warmth and compassion. "This baby is the most important thing we have left."

The medical bay door opened and Doctor Jenner walked in. Izzy squeezed Daryl's hand again but this time through nerves.

Daryl noticed Izzy's uneasiness at the Doctor's presence. "This is Doctor Jenner." Daryl muttered pulling his hand away from Izzy's.

"Hello Izzy, I just thought I'd check in on you." Jenner looked at Daryl. "Dinners ready I thought you maybe hungry."

"I'm fine." Daryl was hungry but he wasn't going to leave Izzy unguarded with a stranger.

"Well I was hoping to give Izzy an examination and it may be uncomfortable for her if you were here." Jenner looked over at Izzy for some form of help.

I'm hungry." Izzy said to Daryl. "Would sure be nice if there was a gentleman here to get me some food." Daryl didn't take the hint. "You know because I'm hungry, starving really, famished even." Daryl cocked his head at Izzy's strange behaviour. Izzy gave a large sigh. "Good Lord Daryl, go get me some food."

Daryl frowned and picked up his crossbow. "Why the hell didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Because I thought you'd get a subtle hint, but apparently I've got to be as subtle as a sledgehammer with you."

Daryl frowned again. "I'll get your damn food but next time say what you want I ain't a mind reader." Daryl walked out of the room muttering under his breath.

Jenner gave a small chuckle. "That's a protective husband you have." He picked up a stethoscope.

"He's not my husband." Izzy corrected the doctor.

Jenner started to check Izzy's heartbeat. "Sorry your boyfriend."

"Nope not a boyfriend either."

Jenner looked at Izzy in confusion. "Lover...friend?"

"Complication." Izzy replied with a tired sigh, the secret was weighing her down. "Doctor can you keep a secret?"

Jenner slowly rolled up Izzy's top revealing a small well formed bump. "I've been know to keep a few secrets. Now let me know if you feel any discomfort." Jenner started to push gently on Izzy's stomach.

"The baby isn't Daryl's it's his brothers." Jenner threw a judgemental look at Izzy. "It's not what you think." Izzy said quickly. "Merle and I, that's Daryl's brother, we've been seeing each other for a while now. Merle went missing in the city and Daryl decided to take Merle's place."

Jenner covered Izzy's stomach. "Don't that group find it strange?" The doctor had become intrigued by the story.

"The group don't know about Merle and I." Izzy played with the end of her hair. "Merle used to say he didn't want people knowing his business."

Jenner placed his hands in his pockets. "Well that's a tricky problem. Why not just tell your group?"

Izzy huffed. "Daryl he thinks if the group thinks he's the father then he can be around me to protect me. He thinks if the group know Merles the daddy then the group will take me and the baby away from him."

Jenner sat beside Izzy's bed. "You sound like you don't believe that."

Izzy shook her head. "I think it's more of a family honour sort of thing." Izzy rubbed her stomach. "This is our last connection to Merle."

"Did you love Merle?"

Izzy opened her mouth to answer just as Daryl walked in.

"Right I got you some damn dinner and this." Daryl handed Izzy a can of cherry Coke.

Izzy placed the plate on her lap. "Thank you."

Jenner stood up and gave Daryl a light pat on the back. "Well Izzy you look fine to me, just take it easy okay."

"I'll make sure she does Doc." Jenner left the room and Daryl took his seat. "You eat all of that you hear." Daryl picked up a bottle of Southern Comfort, he drank from the bottle. "The boy needs to grow strong."

Izzy raised her eyebrows at Daryl. "Boy?" She questioned through a mouthful of corn.

Daryl took another mouthful from the bottle. The alcohol helped him relax a little. "Yeah a boy." Daryl leant forward in the chair. "There hasn't been a Dixon girl born ever."

Izzy rammed a large piece of chicken in her mouth. "Slow down there, you're gonna choke."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Eat Izzy, slow down Izzy." She smiled at Daryl. "I like the idea of a boy, but now you've thrown me a challenge to have the first ever Dixon girl."

Daryl chuckled. He could see why Merle liked Izzy. The girl was soft with a certain spark about her. "Merle would want a boy, all men want boys."

Izzy opened her Coke can. "Would you want a boy?"

Daryl took a deep breath and thought about the question. "I want twins one of each."

Izzy snorted as she drank, bubbles burnt her nose. "Dear god." She choked. "I feel sorry for the woman you get pregnant."

Daryl stretched out in the chair. "They got hot water here you know."

Izzy drained the can. "And yet you still remain as dirty as sin."

Daryl shrugged. "I'm offerin you a hot shower and you're going to bitch at me?"

Izzy placed her empty plate and can at the end of her bed. "Well I'm not going to say no to a nice warm shower. I may be carrying a Dixon but I draw the line at smelling like one."

Daryl stood up and helped Izzy to her feet. "Come on I'll show you to the room." Daryl placed his hand on Izzy's stomach. "Our room."

Just as they were about to leave Dale entered the room. Daryl jumped away from Izzy as if the woman had given him some sort of electric shock.

Dale hugged Izzy. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Dale rubbed Izzy's back.

Izzy let her uncle's hug engulf her whole body, he made her feel safe and loved. "I'm good just needed some food." Izzy slowly broke the hug and kissed Dale on the cheek. "How's Andrea?"

"I'm going to look in on her next. Are you supposed to be up?" Dale asked.

Izzy rubbed Dale's arm. "Yes I'm just going to take a shower."

Daryl retrieved his bottle of whiskey and walked towards the door. He looked at Izzy. "You comin?" He asked softly.

Izzy kissed Dale's cheek again. "Look after Andrea." Izzy followed Daryl out of the medical bay.

Izzy moved slowly through the corridors she poked her head into every open room they passed. Izzy's slow speed was starting to frustrate Daryl.

Daryl took a swig of whiskey. "Will you pick up the pace woman."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "What's the hurry?" Izzy picked up the pace and drew level with Daryl. "We're going to be safe here." Izzy felt relieved. "We have plenty of food and we have a doctor." As they walked Izzy took Daryl's free hand in hers. "We could even make trips in to the city to look for Merle."

For that first time Daryl didn't remove his hand from Izzy's he entwined his fingers in-between hers, he liked the softness of her hand against his own rough calloused one.

"I'll go searchin for Merle." Daryl corrected Izzy. "You stay here and take care of the baby." Daryl freed his hand from Izzy's and stood outside a closed door.

Daryl opened a door and stood to one side allowing Izzy to enter the room first. Izzy entered the room it was cool and bright. Izzy smiled and let the breeze from the air conditioning cool her clammy skin. A single bed, an arm chair, a table and a bookcase were the only furniture that sat in room.

"You like it?" Daryl asked. By the time Daryl got to pick a room the good fully furnished rooms had all been taken by the others, this was the only room left. "We can get more stuff for it." Daryl placed his bottle on that table.

Izzy took her shoes and socks off. She let her naked feet stand on the cold tiled floor. "It's wonderful." Izzy giggled at the sweet cold relief beneath her feet. It had been along time since Izzy had been in an air conditioned room. She had forgotten how refreshing the breeze was.

Daryl found the young woman's happiness infectious. "I found you some clean clothes, I don't know if they'll fit you." Daryl walked across the room and picked up the clothes that laid on the bed. "The bathroom is through that door." Daryl nodded in the direction of a closed door.

Izzy took the clothes out of Daryl's hands. "It's wonderful Daryl. Thank you." Izzy walked into that bathroom.

Daryl expected to hear the sound of the bathroom door being locked but he didn't. Daryl sat in the chair and picked up his bottle of whiskey. Daryl looked over at the bathroom door, Izzy had left it unlocked Daryl found that sort of trust refreshing.

Daryl had drained the bottle of its substance by the time Izzy came out of the bathroom, her curls were still damp and the most exquisite smell of roses and honey followed her. Daryl noticed she had changed into the jeans and flowered shirt he had found for her.

"So they fit." Daryl felt pleased with himself.

"They are perfect, thank you." Izzy had to securely belt the jeans to keep them from falling down, but she didn't want to upset Daryl so she kept that part to herself.

Izzy could tell by the way Daryl was slouched down in the armchair that the copious amount of alcohol had relaxed him. Izzy liked Daryl relaxed he looked soft and approachable.

Izzy sat on the edge of the bed. "So how do you want to sort out sleeping arrangements?" Izzy asked.

Daryl sat forward slightly the alcohol made him sway slightly. "I'll take the chair, you take the bed." Daryl flopped back into the chair. "Hey Iz, what did you do before this?"

"I used to run my own bakery, I specialised in wedding cakes." Izzy rocked her legs back and forth off the edge of the bed. "Not that it matters what any of us did before anymore."

"Why's that?" Daryl enquired with an interested tone.

Izzy looked up to the celling as the lights blinked. "Because the world ended and we all died." She replied softly.

Daryl didn't know if it was the alcohol that was making the conversation difficult to understand of of Izzy was just talking in riddles. "We're livin, we ain't dead."

Izzy pulled her head back down and gazed at Daryl. "No we are surviving Daryl not living. The world is gone. It doesn't matter who you were or what you did before, we all get a clean slate. We all get to start again."

Daryl sat with his mouth slightly open. Another reason to like Izzy, she was deep, deeper than any woman he had ever talked to before.

Izzy stood up and pulled one of the blankets off her bed. "Sit back." Daryl did as he was told. Izzy placed the blanket over his body. "Right you need to sleep." Daryl didn't object to Izzy's instructions, he snuggled his body into the chair and let sleep take him.

* * *

Izzy woke up when her body felt like it was overheating. She stood up and waved her hand in front of an air vent.

"What's wrong?" Daryl muttered from his chair.

Izzy tucked her hair behind her ear. "The conditioning has shut down." Izzy looked up as the light flickered.

Panicked chatter could be heard passing the door. Daryl stretched and stood up, he looked out of the door in time to see the group passing by.

"What's goin on?" Daryl called out. The lack of reply and his hangover made Daryl irritated. "Someone better answer me." Daryl yelled.

Izzy pushed passed Daryl and followed the group, Daryl followed Izzy.

Jenner walked into a large room filled with computers. Izzy noticed a large clock counting down on the wall. Izzy looked around at the group, everyone seemed to be gathered together. T-Dogg and Glenn held an axe in their hands whilst Shane held a shotgun and looked fit to explode in to a fit of rage at any given second.

Izzy could feel the tension and fear hanging in the air. "What's happening?" Izzy asked she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Shane was the one to answer but the respond wasn't a verbal one. Shane lifted his shotgun and aimed it at Jenner.

"Shane no!" Rick yelled.

Rick tackled his friend to the floor as a bullet flew passed Jenner and hit the computers behind him. The computer explode, flames and metal shrapnel flew into the air.

Izzy looked to her uncle for answers. "The building is shutting down and." Dale couldn't say the words not to his niece. Izzy was more than a niece to him she was like a daughter.

"When the timer runs down the building will self destruct taking us with it." Jenner said in a matter of fact tone.

Izzy watched Rick drag Shane up off the floor. She heard the words, her brain processed them as well as it could but it was her heart that refused to believe them.

"No." Izzy said rather bluntly. "No, let us out."

Jenner was tired he'd had enough he couldn't say anymore, he sighed and held his head in his hand. "I can't." He mumbled. "The topside is locked down, the doors would withstand a nuclear explosion."

Daryl saw red. Raw anger mixed with his heavy hangover took over. "Your head won't!" Daryl lunged violently at the Doctor.

Izzy placed her body quickly between Daryl and Jenner. To everyone's surprised Daryl stopped, he didn't even attempt to move passed Izzy. Daryl just stood getting angrier and angrier with each passing moment.

Daryl stared at Izzy and she held his gaze both of them were caught in a staring competition, both of them were refusing to back down. Daryl finally gave up. He let out an angry snort of air and grabbed the axe out of T-Dogg's hands.

Izzy watched Daryl slam the axe into the door over and over again. Izzy turned back to face Jenner, the man was still slumped forward with his head resting in his hands.

Izzy felt her throat tighten and even though she fought them her tears started to fall. "Please let us out."

Jenner looked up at the over emotional woman. "There's nothing left for you up there."

Izzy shook her head her long curls danced around her damp cheeks. "I don't care I want to try."

Jenner reached out and took Izzy's hand in his own. "You want to give birth out there, with those monsters bearing down on you every time your baby cries. That is assuming you live through the childbirth."

Izzy snatched her hand away. "At least let me make that decision, please let us live."

Andrea had been standing silently up until that moment in time. "What's the point you heard the man there's nothing left."

It was Rick's turn to start begging. "Please Doctor give us a chance to survive."

Jenner looked deep into Rick's pleading eyes. Jenner gave in. "Okay." Jenner typed in a code on his keypad and the metal doors opened.

"Thank you, we're grateful." Rick placed his hand on Jenner's shoulder and shook the man's hand.

Daryl raced back into the centre of the room and pulled on Izzy's arm. "We got to move." With her free hand Izzy took hold of Dale's hand.

Jacqui's voice rang out through the madness. "I'm staying." She said firmly.

Izzy let go of Dale's hand and tried to break free from Daryl's but he had too tight of a grip on her. "Jacqui no. Please." Izzy didn't want anymore losses.

Jacqui took Jenner's hand. "I'm sorry sweetie I can't carry on."

Andrea stood beside Jacqui. "I'm staying to, fighting is useless."

"Andrea no!" Izzy fought Daryl's grip but he was too strong. "Amy wouldn't want you to do this."

Dale walked over to Andrea. "Come on Andrea please." Dale placed his hand on the blonde's cheek. "We all lost Amy but we have to keep fighting, we have to keep moving."

Andrea sat on the floor as if she was proving her point. The group may have lost Amy. To them Amy was just a friend, but to Andrea Amy was her baby sister.

Andrea pulled her legs to her chest. "I'm staying." She replied firmly.

Dale took off his hat and sat next to Andrea. "Then I'm staying with you." Dale was trying to call Andrea's bluff.

Izzy felt her world shatter her uncle was going to commit suicide. "Uncle Dale no, Andrea please I'm begging you." Izzy was beside herself with grief and fear.

Izzy pulled her hand free from Daryl she tried to make her way towards her uncle but Daryl grabbed her again. This time he wrapped his arms tightly around Izzy's waist his hands brushed against the firm bump that hid beneath her clothes.

Andrea gave Izzy an icy stare. "It's Dale's choice not mine. You are not going to guilt me into leaving, I know what I want."

Izzy started to cry again. "Uncle Dale please don't I need you, I love please." Izzy howled.

Even the hardened Daryl Dixon felt his heart break at the pitiful weeping of the wounded woman.

"Come on we got to move." Shane's voice was heard from the back of the room.

Dale raised his head. He looked a Daryl avoiding eye contact with Izzy. "Daryl, take her away and look after her."

Daryl didn't need telling twice he started dragging the struggling Izzy out of the room.

"I swear I'll never forgive either of you for this." Izzy screamed at Andrea and Dale. "You're both abandoning me and my baby." Izzy's pained screams echoed all through the CDC.

Shane stood up top and helped Daryl with Izzy as they appeared from the tunnels below. Shane handed Daryl his crossbow and was ready to take hold of Izzy but it seemed liked the woman had given up her screaming and struggling.

Daryl pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and took an axe off Glenn he started to pound the axe against the window.

Rick ran towards the window. "Daryl, get back!" He yelled.

At first Daryl wasn't sure what Rick had done but it didn't take long to find out. An explosion rocked the whole building and the windows exploded. Rick had used a hand grenade.

"Move!" Rick yelled.

Daryl kept his axe in his hand and pulled Izzy towards the broken window. To his surprise Izzy was easily led, Daryl looked over his shoulder and noticed how tear stained her face was. Izzy was working on autopilot, she had given up fighting.

Daryl started to bolt towards his truck dragging Izzy with him. A walker approached and Daryl decapitated it with one swing of his axe.

"Get in the truck." Daryl yelled at Izzy.

Izzy climbed into the truck Daryl entered just after her. Daryl looked towards the CDC he saw Dale and Andrea running out of the broken window.

Daryl tapped Izzy's arm. "Look." Daryl turned his head and smiled at Izzy.

Dale and Andrea dived for cover as the CDC blew up. Flames danced as a giant ball of fire exploded out of the building killing any walkers in the area.

Izzy didn't return Daryl's smile she just gave a shrug. "It's not like they were bothered about living." Izzy muttered.

Daryl didn't know what to make of Izzy's coldness towards her uncle. "He's your family Iz."

Izzy crossed her arms; she pouted giving her a childlike expression. "Yeah he's been my family for twenty eight years and he goes and chooses a woman he's known for about nine months over me."

Daryl didn't know how to respond to the remark he just bit his nails and did something that shocked both himself and Izzy. Daryl stretched out his arm and placed his hand against Izzy's stomach. Izzy placed both her hands on top of Daryl's outstretched hand, they both locked eyes with each other Daryl's cool blue eyes seemed to calm the flames that burnt in Izzy's dark brown eyes.

"I ain't going to leave you." Daryl slowly removed his hand.

Izzy leant forward and gave Daryl a tender kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Daryl waited for the other vehicles to drive off and he followed the long convoy of vehicles. Daryl glanced across at Izzy, there was no way in hell he would ever leave her now. Izzy and the baby were his and no one would pull them apart.

* * *

Daryl had been following the other vehicles for a few hours, Izzy had been uncharacteristically quiet. Izzy sat staring out the window playing with a strand of her hair. Izzy would pull the hair down so it straightened itself, then she would release the hair so it sprang back into its natural curl.

Daryl wanted to ask Izzy what was wrong, he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. Daryl didn't know how to comfort people, he had never been shown how to.

"Let's go find Merle." Izzy didn't turn away from the window as she spoke. "Me and you find Merle. We can find him and stay somewhere safe together."

Daryl considered the offer. His logical brain won the fight over his heart. Izzy was only going to get bigger and slower. Daryl needed to keep her safe.

"Nowhere is safe now." Daryl applied the breaks as the car in front of him slowed down. "You're just angry at the moment, you'll calm down."

Izzy craned her head trying to get a look at the reason they had stopped.

"Gas station." Daryl said turning off the engine. "Stay in that truck, don't get out and you see any trouble you hit the horn hard."

Daryl opened his door and Izzy grabbed his arm. "Daryl please be careful."

Daryl looked down at Izzy's hand wrapped around the muscles of his arm. Daryl placed his hand on Izzy's.

"I'll be fine." Daryl responded in a soft soothing tone.

Daryl didn't know what was the strangest part of this situation was, the fact that someone was genuinely worried about him or the fact that Daryl liked the feeling of Izzy's hand wrapped tightly around his strong firm arm. Daryl removed Izzy's hand and left the truck.

Izzy watched Daryl strut towards Rick. Izzy had watched the Dixon boys together and even though Daryl was no Merle the boys had certain things in common. They both had a strut like walk letting the group know that they weren't to be messed with, they both had an explosive temper with a short fuse but the one thing they boys both had in common that Izzy loved was their need to protect family above all else.

Izzy found herself thinking about Merle, she wanted him back, she needed him. Izzy had liked Merle from the moment he and Daryl arrived at their small camp. Merle has strutted up to Shane with that damn grin on his face, the grin that said he'd take what he wanted and no one could stop him. Merle had then told Shane that that he and Daryl would stay and hunt for them. By the time Merle was done most of the group thought the Dixon boys were doing them the favour by staying with the group. Merle was a surviver she had to believe he was still alive.

Izzy glanced out of her window. "Shit." She muttered.

Izzy slammed her hand on the horn. A large heavy set man ran from the woods with several walkers chasing him.

The man tripped and hit the ground. Izzy pushed open the truck door and ran towards the man, before Izzy made it to the man's side one of Daryl's arrows flew through the air and struck a walker dead.

Izzy made it to the fallen man. She tried her hardest to help the large man up. The man let out a yelp of pain. "Just leave me, I can't get up." The stranger cried out.

The whole group were now taking down walker left and right. Corpses fell like dominoes around Izzy and the stranger. As soon as the last one fell Daryl raced towards the couple.

Daryl grabbed Izzy's arm and pulled her towards him like a rag doll. "What the hell were you doin?" Daryl yelled. "You could have been bit, stop be so damn reckless."

Dale stepped forward. "That's enough Daryl I won't have you treating Izzy like that."

Shane and Rick started to help the strange man to his feet. Daryl turned to face Daryl, he was about to start yelling at Dale when Izzy stood in the middle.

"Daryl was just scared Dale." Dale looked like Izzy had just slapped him. Izzy had never referred to him as just Dale before. Izzy kissed Daryl on the cheek she knew it would hurt Dale that little bit more. Izzy wanted Dale to hurt the way she was hurting. "I'm sorry Daryl."

Daryl blushed a little as Izzy's lips brushed against his cheek, he was fully aware of the death stare he was receiving of Dale but he didn't care.

The stranger was now on his feet. Rick and Shane were trying their hardest to support his weight as his sprained ankle hovered over the ground.

"Thank you. Thank you." The stranger sounded relieved. "I was out hunting when I got outnumbered."

Rick gave a small groan under the man's weight. "Where are you from?" Rick was hoping the man could help.

"A farm, a few miles north west from here. The names Otis by the way."

Rick and Shane started to walk Otis towards the vehicles. "I'm Rick and this is Shane. I don't suppose you could offer us a place to rest for the night?" The men lowered Otis on to the RV step. Rick wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "We're heading to Fort Benning and we need a place to gather food and fuel, we need some place safe."

Otis looked around the group he looked at Izzy and her rounded stomach. "Well it would be a sin to turn away a momma to be now wouldn't it?" Otis held out his arms. "Help me up I'll direct you to the farm."

Daryl took Izzy's hand. "Come on back to the truck for you." Daryl walked Izzy back to his truck and settled her in. Daryl walked around the truck and joined her.

The group started to move again. The truck was silent until Izzy decided to break the peacefulness.

"Do you think they have a dog?" Izzy asked.

"Wha?" Daryl chuckled with confusion.

"A dog, you know woof woof, bow wow." Izzy grinned at Daryl. "I always wanted a dog."

Daryl nodded. "I like dogs." A boyish grin spread across Daryl's face and in that second Izzy saw Merle's smile. "What would ya call him?"

Izzy scrunched up her face thinking of good dog names. "Ummmmm. Oops."

Daryl looked over at Izzy. "What's wrong?"

Izzy laughed. "No, Oops is what I'd call thr dog."

Daryl found himself laughing. "Oops?"

Izzy nodded. "Yup, imagine going around yelling Opps at the top of your voice." Izzy turned to Daryl. "What about you?"

Daryl took one hand off the wheel of the car and bit his nails. "We had a dog once." Daryl placed his hand back on the wheel. "Merle found him. Some boys were tryin to drown the dog. He named him Sawyer."

Izzy cocked her head. "Sawyer?"

"Yeah, you know like Tom Sawyer, Merle stole that book from the library he used to read it to me." Daryl followed the car in front and turned down an old dirt path.

"What happened to Sawyer?" Izzy asked.

Daryl squinted and shrugged. "Old man drowned him to teach Merle a lesson. First time I'd ever seen Merle upset over losin somethin."

Izzy went silent she noticed a mail box with the name Greene written in large black letters. Izzy hoped they could rest for a few days, she was tired and hungry she needed a place to give birth safely. Izzy hoped they could call the farm home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I want to thank all the new followers of this story but even more I'd like to thank the reviewers. arrelmai, Brazen Hussy, Lilone1776, DeathOfDeaths, momoXvolturi, coley9498, Demi187 and Randi123.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. **

The group were all gathered outside the farmhouse. Rick and Shane had been inside for what felt like hours talking to the old farmer. As soon as the old man laid eyes on the rag tag group of misfits he didn't seem happy about having them on his land.

Izzy had admired the old white wooden farm house as soon as it came into view from Daryl's truck window. It was a picture perfect memory of how life was before the madness started. The farmhouse was perfect right down to the swinging love-seat on the front porch.

Izzy had positioned herself as far away as possible from Dale. Anytime her uncle tried to make conversation with her Izzy would just return a rude grunt.

Dale removed his hat and rung it between his hands. "Isabelle, please don't cut me out."

Izzy didn't reply she pushed her body closer to Daryl's trying to hide herself from Dale's view.

The kind-hearted Carol spoke out on Dale's behalf. "Izzy he's your family, that's something that you should treasure these day."

It finally all got too much for Izzy she flew in to a fit of rage. "Well if that's so true why don't you preach to Dale. He was all set to abandon me and for what, huh?" Izzy pointed at Andrea. "For someone who isn't even thankful to him for it, no as far as I'm concerned he made his choice." Izzy grabbed Daryl's hand. "This is my family now."

Daryl let his fingers entwine in-between Izzy's. "Don't get upset the baby won't like it."

Rick came out of the farm house with Shane by his side both men looked tired and worn out. Rick leant against the white hand railing on the porch.

"Hershel has kindly offered us his field away from the house. We can stay until the baby is born then we have to move on." Rick stood up straight. "His conditions are that we stay in that field and keep to ourselves. Izzy he will examine you in the morning. Right now I suggest we set up camp."

The group started to scatter and set up their tents. Daryl had done the natural thing. He had taken all of his belonging and set up his tent as far away from the group as he could.

Daryl had chosen to camp in what seemed like the ruins of an old house. All that remained of the house now was half a brick wall and an old chimney breast. Daryl had pitched his tent behind the half standing brick wall protecting him from the elements of the weather. He was half way through using spare bricks from the chimney breast to make an outline for his fire pit when he noticed Izzy approaching carrying a bag.

Daryl placed his hand over his eyes shielding them from the sunlight. "Hey Mamacita, where you goin?"

Izzy gave a light laugh. She stopped by that brick wall and dropped her bag. "I'm moving in with you." Izzy placed her back against the wall.

Daryl looked at the tent he had once shared with Merle. "It's going to be a tight fit when baby comes."

Izzy gave a small sigh. "You wanted us Daryl and here I am."

Daryl gave a small nod. Izzy was right the reason he'd said he was the father of Izzy's baby was so he could be with them and protect them.

"I'll just go fetch a chair you ain't sittin on the ground I'll never get ya up."

Izzy smirked. "Mr Dixon, are you calling me fat?"

Daryl stood close to Izzy a light smile played across his face as the smell of honey hit him. Daryl found it strange how she still kept the clean smell from the CDC. He started to wonder what she smelt like naturally.

Daryl rubbed Izzy's stomach. The more time he spent in her company the more he liked the feel of her. Everything about Izzy was soft and warm, Daryl liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Yeah I am tubbo." Izzy threw her head back and laughed.

Daryl dared to move his body closer to Izzy's; her stomach was touching his now. Daryl was fascinated by the woman who would let an animal like him this close to her. Izzy moved her hand upwards to try and tame her hair. The movement was so quick it startled Daryl he was expecting a slap from Izzy. Daryl jumped back.

"Are you okay?" Izzy had been enjoying the warm safe sensation of Daryl's body on her own.

Daryl bit his nails and gave Izzy a sideways glance. "Yeah, just want to get you a chair. Maybe find an air mattress for you."

Daryl didn't waste anytime in escaping down to the main camp. A gentle breeze blew. Daryl looked up at the clear sky. He would have to think about hunting soon.

Daryl walked passed the RV. The others were still setting up tents and building fire pits. Daryl noticed the camping chairs leaning against the side of the RV. Daryl went to pick up one of the hair chairs when Rick's frustrated moans made Daryl look over his shoulder. The sheriff was in a wrestling competition with his tent and the tent was winning.

"It's the wrong pole." Daryl pointed out.

Rick looked up at Daryl his red face was covered in sweat. "But it's the only pole left."

Daryl let a huff, he didn't understand how the man had lasted this long. "Here." Daryl moved towards Rick and started to piece together the tent properly.

Rick ran his hand through his sweaty hair. "Thank you I've never been handy, I once flooded our basement out. If it wasn't for Shane the whole house would have flooded."

Daryl didn't reply or look up from his work. Daryl was sure Rick wouldn't be so friendly with Shane if he knew the man had been screwing his wife.

"Is Izzy okay?" Rick looked towards Daryl's tent.

"She's fine." Daryl pulled the guide line of the tent tight. "I just came to get a chair for her." Daryl stood up and admired his work. "Done." He wiped his hands on his already dirty pants.

"Thank you." Rick patted Daryl on the back. "Do you need a hand with taking anything up to yours?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah but you got an air mattress or somethin?"

Rick shuffled around a few boxes and pulled out a deflated air mattress. "Here you go it's a double, you and Izzy need it more than me and Lori."

"Thanks." Daryl gratefully took the mattress from Rick. "I'm goin huntin tomorrow, would you keep an eye on Izzy for me?" Daryl didn't like the thought of Izzy being alone and unprotected.

Rick gave a small nod. "Sure thing but you know it would be easier if you moved closer."

Daryl picked up one of the chairs. "No thanks, don't need the camp drama." Daryl started to walk towards his new home.

As he got closer to his little camp Daryl noticed clothes scattered around. Daryl stopped and looked at the clothes rolling around the ground in the breeze. Daryl dropped everything and ran. He felt his chest tighten; fear was trying to stop him from breathing. What if Izzy was injured?

"Izzy, Iz!" Daryl ran passed the wall and pulled open the tent door.

Izzy was on her knees in the small tent she had her face buried in one of Merle's shirts. At first Daryl thought Izzy was laughing in to the shirt but as he got closer he could see Izzy's body shaking violently and the sound of heart-breaking sobbing could be heard.

Daryl stepped silently in to the tent. "Izzy you okay?"

Daryl knelt down and held out his hand. Daryl's hand trembled through nerves he didn't know if he was emotionally ready to deal with Izzy's pain as well as his own. Daryl's trembling hand found Izzy's shoulder.

"Izzy what happened?"

Izzy turned and threw her body tight in to Daryl's chest, violent sobs racked her body. Daryl just knelt in the one spot he didn't know what to do as tears soaked his shirt. Daryl slowly wrapped his arms around Izzy. His heartbeat quickened he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Izzy's body sank in to Daryl's embrace. As Izzy body melted in to his own Daryl found the experience easier, his chin naturally rested on the top of her head and he rocked his body slightly. Daryl had never been taught these things but his body seemed to go on autopilot and his instincts took over.

Izzy's breathing started to slow down and her sobbing subsided. "You want to tell me what happened?" Daryl slowly unwrapped his arms to let Izzy sit up and face him.

Izzy wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "I wanted to make the tent nice so I started unpacking and I found Merle's stuff." Izzy felt her throat tighten. "They still smell like him." Tears fell again.

Daryl placed his hand on Izzy's cheek catching a falling tear. "Calm down and take your time."

Izzy nodded. "I got angry at Merle for leaving me then I started thinking."

"Hmm never good." Daryl tried to ease Izzy's upset with a joke. It worked Izzy gave a wheezy laugh.

"I started to think about people who wanted to leave me Merle, Uncle Dale, Andrea all of them would rather die than stay with me."

Izzy felt like she was being continually stabbed in the heart. She didn't understand why everyone wanted to leave her. Was she bad, was she damaged, was she unlovable. Izzy didn't have the answers all she had was a sad anger that burned deep in her soul and an unrelenting pain in her heart that wouldn't leave.

Izzy tucked her hair behind her ear. "Even you don't want me." Izzy fought another sob. "You just want the baby."

Daryl placed both hands on Izzy's face. "Enough." Daryl's stern tone made Izzy's eye's well up. Daryl made his tone softer. "That was true at first I ain't denying it but after gettin to know ya." Daryl smiled, the warm smile reflected in his eyes. "Hell I like you." Daryl rolled his thumb around Izzy's damp soft cheek.

Izzy sniffled and smiled. "So we're friends?" Izzy nuzzled her cheek in to Daryl's palm.

Daryl slowly let go of Izzy's face. He placed his hand on her stomach. "We're more than that Iz, we're family and Merle he didn't leave you he would have come back."

Daryl didn't know how true that was. Merle had left Daryl as a child and their dad turned his abusive nature solely on Daryl. The young boy had become a human punching bag but he wasn't about to tell Izzy that, the girl was upset enough.

"Okay now I'm goin to blow up the bed and then I think you need an early night." Daryl stepped out of the tent and went to retrieve the chair and mattress.

It hadn't taken more than five minutes for Daryl to set up the mattress and clean up his small camp site. Izzy was busy preparing dinner over the fire pit when Daryl slipped away.

Daryl strode swiftly towards the farm house. Izzy was only going to become more emotional as time went on and since Daryl had zero experience with pregnant women or babies. Daryl knew he had to step up.

Daryl made it to the farm house and took the porch steps two at time.

"Can I help you?" Daryl turned his head to see a pretty brunette sitting on the swinging love seat.

Daryl squinted from a moment taking the young woman in. She was attractive with her bobbed brown hair and clear blue eyes. Daryl nodded to the front door.

"Is the old man in?"

The woman stood up abruptly. "That old man is my dad and the owner of this farm." Daryl was shocked that someone so pretty could hold such a bite.

Part of Daryl knew he should be sorry for upsetting the woman but being sorry was a sign of weakness.

"You got any books on babies?"

The woman marched towards the front door and opened it. "So you're the baby daddy?" The woman leant against the doorpost with her arms folded loosely against her stomach.

"Yeah I am." Daryl didn't see what it had to do with this woman who he was, he could be the second coming and it would be none of her business.

The woman unfolded her arms and stood up straight. "I'm Maggie." Maggie nodded to the inside of the house. "Come on in I'll see what we have." Daryl followed Maggie in to the house.

Daryl stood in the doorway his keen eyes swept around the living room. The room was cosy and well kept, family portraits hung on the walls along with certificates of achievements from a variety of things.

Maggie was now looking though the books on a wooden bookcase. Daryl noticed her lips moving silently as she read the spine of the books.

"Here." Maggie pulled a large chunky black leather bound book out and handed it to Daryl. "It's not a lot but it's a medical journal with the stages of pregnancy in it."

Maggie softly bit her bottom lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her father had said the group could stay until the baby was born, but then what. How would the baby survive out in the open. Maggie looked at Daryl her crystal blue eyes were filled with a look of sympathy.

"You know I'm sure daddy will change his mind when your baby is born." Maggie's voice was filled with hope.

Daryl shrugged. "I can protect the baby." It didn't matter to Daryl where the group ended up he would take care of Izzy and the baby, even if it meant risking his own life.

* * *

Andrea watched Izzy from a distance. Andrea was still angry at Dale for forcing her to leave the CDC but she felt a small pinch of guilt as she watched Izzy. Dale had chosen her over Izzy, his own family.

Andrea picked up a bottle of water and walked towards Izzy's little camp.

Izzy had her back turned to Andrea. Izzy was just starting to dish up hers and Daryl's dinner.

"Hey." Andrea called out to Izzy.

Izzy turned around when she saw it was Andrea calling her she turned her back on her again.

Andrea stopped by the brick wall. "I brought you some water." Izzy didn't respond to Andrea she kept her back turned away. "Dale made his own choice Izzy. Please Izzy."

Andrea's begging tones had some sort of affect on Izzy, she turned around. Izzy's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm not angry at you because Dale stayed Andrea. I'm angry because you wanted to leave me." Izzy sniffed fighting away her tears. "You're like my sister Andy and you just gave up."

"Amy died." It was Andrea's turn to start chocking on tears. "I felt like fighting was useless, I lost my family."

"We're still right here Andy." Izzy's voice cracked and her tears started to fall. Izzy was getting tired of crying. "I'm your family and you just wanted to leave me at the first chance you got."

Andrea started to cry. She never once thought that Izzy was upset over the thought of losing her, Andrea assumed it was all about Dale.

"I'm so sorry Izzy." Andrea wiped her eyes. "You know I hate you calling me Andy."

Izzy wiped the tears from her face and gave a light laugh. "I know." Izzy raised her head to the sky and let the setting sun dry her tear. "I'm scared Andrea. I don't want to be scared _and_ alone."

"Oh Iz." Andrea placed her water bottle on the floor and wrapped her arms around Izzy. "You're not alone."

Andrea pulled away from Izzy she took hold of Izzy's hands and took a deep breath.

"Come back to the RV." Andrea squeezed Izzy's hand in her own. "You can't lay on the ground in your condition."

Izzy pulled her hands away from Andrea. "No, I belong with Daryl."

"But what about Dale?" Andrea was still angry with Dale but she hated to see the elderly man in this much pain. Izzy ignoring him was breaking his heart.

"No." Izzy backed away from Andrea. "I'm not ready to forgive him yet, I can't."

"Izzy he." Those were the only words Andrea managed to get out before Daryl joined the women.

"You got somethin to say?" Daryl asked in a some what threatening manner.

Daryl didn't like the fact that Andrea had waited for him to leave Izzy on his own before approaching her.

Andrea turned to face Daryl. "I was just saying that Izzy needs to talk to Dale."

Daryl noticed Izzy had been crying again his blood started to boil. Izzy needed to stay calm and well rested. She didn't need others giving her stress.

"Well you tell the old man to come see her himself." Daryl snorted in a fit of temper. "Now we're goin to sit down for dinner so you should go."

Andrea was stunned by Daryl's bluntness. Andrea looked over her shoulder at Izzy who was now just staring at the ground.

"Izzy." Andrea said her friends name softly.

Izzy raised her eyes off the ground; they flitted between Daryl and Andrea. "I'm not ready." She repeated.

Andrea just gave Izzy a slight nod of her head. Andrea couldn't judge Izzy because she wasn't ready to forgive Dale either. Andrea gave the couple a polite nod and walked back to the main camp.

Daryl watched Andrea walk away, he turned back to Izzy. "She upset you?"

Izzy found Daryl's concern touching, she placed her hand on the side of his face. Izzy rubbed Daryl's face enjoying the sensation of his stubble against her hand. Daryl moved closer to Izzy his body pressed against hers.

"You okay?" Daryl placed his hand on top of Izzy's.

Izzy nodded she was tired again but she put that down to the amount of crying she had done today.

"Where did you get to?" Izzy had noticed Daryl leaving but didn't want to say anything. She already felt like a burden to him.

"Just went for a walk."

Daryl didn't want to tell Izzy about researching her pregnancy. Daryl didn't want Izzy to think that he was panicking or that he was so weak that he had to read a book on how to handle her and the baby.

Daryl and Izzy stood stuck in the same position for a few moments. Daryl all of a sudden became aware of how close he and Izzy were. He took his hand off hers and stepped back putting a comfortable distance between them.

Daryl cleared his throat. "We better have dinner and hit the hay."

Daryl took a seat on a log next to the fire pit. Izzy went to sit next to him.

"You sit in your chair." Daryl ordered. "You got to support your back."

Izzy rolled her eyes and lowered herself in to the camping chair Daryl had got for her.

"Sorry Officer Dixon of the pregnancy police."

Daryl pointed his folk at Izzy. "You better watch your mouth missy."

Izzy smiled. Daryl noticed how Izzy's eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled.

"Yes sir." Izzy saluted Daryl.

Daryl gave a gruff laugh. "Quite your sassin girl." Daryl placed his bowl down and stood up. "Come on now bed."

Izzy gave a small pout. "But it's not even dark yet."

Daryl looked up at the slowly setting sun. "Yeah well I think we both need an early night. I got to hunt tomorrow."

Daryl helped Izzy to her feet. Izzy held her back and winced in pain.

"Backache?" Daryl asked softly as he led her to the tent.

Izzy nodded as she climbed into the tent, she was surprised by what she felt next.

Daryl sat behind her and started to softly but firmly rub her back. He had read in the book Maggie had given him about how back and shoulder massages could help a pregnant woman, it even had pictures to show you how to move your hands.

"That feel okay?" Daryl chewed on his lip waiting for the response. He didn't want to make Izzy uncomfortable.

"Oh Daryl." Izzy moaned. "That feels so good."

Izzy felt her muscles start to relax. She hadn't felt this relaxed for a long time.

"Hmmmm that's nice, Oh Daryl." Izzy leant forward and sighed.

Daryl stopped rubbing Izzy. The groans and moans that were coming out of Izzy's mouth were starting arouse him. Daryl had never heard his name muttered in such a way that was completely innocent and yet somehow so sexual at the same time.

"Thank you." Izzy sighed. "That was so good.

Izzy moved around and shimmied out of her pants leaving her in just her panties and vest top. Daryl wasn't sure he liked the idea of his brother's girl being semi-naked next to him in bed.

"You sure you want to take your pants off?" Daryl asked. "What happens if walkers attack?"

Izzy shuffled to lie on her side. "Well you can go and take care of them giving me time to put my pants on." Izzy yawned. "I'm more comfortable like this."

Daryl lay on his back with his arms behind his head. He looked up at the canvas celling. Daryl started to wonder where Merle was now and what he was doing. Daryl closed his eyes.

"Night Daryl." Izzy muttered.

"Night Iz." Daryl replied.

Peacefulness filled the tent as the couple fell to sleep. For the first time in a long time Izzy's sleep was restful and serene.

* * *

When Daryl woke the next morning he found himself spooning Izzy. His hands were clamped firmly around her stomach and his face was buried in her hair. Daryl was surprised he hadn't suffocated in Izzy's wild curls.

Izzy gave a slight moan in her sleep and pushed back on Daryl.

Daryl gave a slight groan as Izzy's butt pushed back on his morning erection.

"Fuck." Daryl growled in to Izzy's hair inhaling her sweet honey like scent.

Izzy gave a small whine and pushed back again.

Daryl's toes curled at the delightful friction on his crotch. Daryl was glad he kept his pants on as his erection was now straining against his zipper. It took all of Daryl strength to move away from Izzy. He needed to go hunting, a day of hunting would sort him out but first Daryl needed a cold shower.

* * *

Izzy had decided to join the main camp for breakfast. Izzy was a social person by nature and with Daryl away hunting she needed human contact.

Izzy had sat next to the Grimes family for breakfast. Rick had made sure Izzy was comfortable and Carl had shown great interest in how a baby got into Izzy's stomach.

Carol spooned some more eggs onto Izzy's plate. "So have you and Daryl thought about baby names yet?"

Izzy chewed on her eggs. "No, did you know Sophia was going to be a Sophia?"

Carol sat back in her chair. "Yes she was named after my mom."

"Rick named Carl." Lori added. "I wanted to name him Judith but he was a boy so Rick got to name him."

Izzy pushed her eggs around the plate. "Maybe, Merle for a boy." Izzy shook her head. "Don't know."

Rick looked at Izzy it was almost as if he was piecing together something that everyone else had missed.

"Well I'm sure whatever you name it the baby will be well loved." Rick gave Izzy a sad smile.

Izzy placed her plate down. "It will be. Will you all excuse me? I need to take a walk."

Izzy started to stroll around the farm. For a second she thought Rick had figured out the truth. Izzy had to leave before anymore questions were asked, she wasn't a great liar.

Izzy noticed Shane sitting under a large tree cleaning his gun. "Hey Izzy. All alone?"

Izzy walked over to Shane she slowly sat herself on the ground next to Shane. She placed her back against the wide tree trunk.

"Yep Daryl's hunting." Izzy watched Lori and Rick talking to each other. "How are you, I mean with Lori's husband being back?"

Shane quickly glanced up at the happy couple. "Don't know what you mean. Lori and I are just friends."

Izzy knew Shane was lying. Izzy and Merle had once stumbled upon the couple having sex in the middle of the woods. Merle had then decided he wanted to screw Izzy in the exact same spot to make it theirs.

"So you and Daryl?" Shane glanced at Izzy from the corner of his eyes. "Didn't see that coming. You and him barley said two words to each other."

Izzy tapped Shane's leg in a friendly manner. "Talking doesn't make a baby."

Shane chuckled. "Guess not, hell it could be worse. It could have a douchebag like Merle Dixon for a father."

"Shut your mouth." Izzy snapped. "Merle was a good man."

Shane was surprised by the pregnant woman's outburst. "You got to be kidding me. The man was a racist bully."

Izzy struggled to her feet. Her usually calm brain had become over run with pregnancy hormones. "Merle provided food for our group. This baby is a Dixon so it doesn't matter who fathered it Daryl or Merle the baby is linked to both."

Shane stood up he raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Shane honestly hadn't meant to cause Izzy any upset. He didn't think talking about Merle would cause such an explosive response.

"It's okay." Izzy rubbed the back of her head. Her brain was only just processing the outburst. "Did I just over react?"

Shane gave Izzy a light smile. "Maybe a little." He placed his fingers close together. "But only this much."

Izzy exhaled a long puff of air. "Sorry it's baby hormones."

"It's okay. You don't carry a gun do you?" Shane asked in mock concern.

Izzy laughed. "No I've never even fired a gun before so you're safe."

Shane's eyes lingered behind Izzy. "Heads up, Dale's heading this way if you want to escape."

"Thanks catch you later." Izzy started to walk back towards hers and Daryl's tent.

"Izzy wait up." Dale called after her.

Izzy stopped walking. She didn't want to talk to her uncle yet she didn't want to cry anymore.

"Izzy please."

Izzy turned around. "I don't want to do this now."

Dale stopped walking he didn't have to say anything the heartbroken and devastated look that lingered behind Dale's eyes said it all. Izzy hated seeing that look in her uncle's eyes.

"Please just give me some space that's all I need." Izzy didn't want to hurt Dale anymore but she didn't feel in an emotional state to talk through the situation.

Dale didn't want to push Izzy. He knew how stubborn the girl could be, the more he pushed the more distance it would put between them.

"That's fine but Izzy please be careful around Shane." Dale feared that Shane was starting to breakdown since Ricks return and he didn't want the man near his niece.

Izzy tilted her head to the side she was confused by Dale's new attitude towards Shane.

"Has he said or done something to you, because if he has I can ask Daryl to have a chat with him." Izzy liked Shane and she was angry with Dale but she wouldn't let anyone threaten her family.

Dale smiled. He felt his spirits lift to hear Izzy's concerns over him.

"No but he just seems a little on edge lately." Dale didn't feel the need to tell Izzy about Shane pointing a gun at Rick in the woods.

Izzy rubbed her stomach. "I have to go I have some laundry to do and Daryl has some buttons that need sewing."

Izzy turned around and walked back to her tent.

Dale started to walk back to the RV. It wasn't the forgiveness he had hoped for but it was better than nothing. It was a start.

* * *

Izzy had started to work on Daryl's shirt. She had no idea how he had managed to lose so many buttons on the ratty old thing. Izzy started to sing to herself. She didn't have the best singing voice but Izzy figured she was alone so it didn't matter.

"Hell girl that screechin is gonna deafen the baby." Daryl threw a rope of squirrels down on the ground.

Izzy didn't look up from her sewing. "I didn't hear you coming."

Daryl knelt on the floor and grabbed a squirrel. He started to gut the tiny animal.

"That's because you were screechin like a banshee." Daryl chuckled.

Izzy folded Daryl's shirt and placed it down on the done pile.

"That is very nasty Daryl." Izzy stood up to pick up another of Daryl's shirts. "Why don't you sing and." Izzy leant forwards and grabbed her stomach. "Ohh."

Daryl jumped up. "Izzy you okay?"

Izzy grabbed Daryl's hand and placed it on her stomach. "It kicked." Izzy said breathlessly. "You feel it?"

Daryl smiled, he did feel it. The movement was only a small soft movement but he felt it. Daryl placed his free hand on Izzy's back and let his fingers spread over Izzy's swollen stomach hoping for another feel of that magical movement.

Izzy giggled as the baby moved again. Daryl and Izzy locked eyes with each other. Both of their eyes mirrored the same look of pure joy. As Daryl gazed into Izzy's deep brown eyes he felt himself becoming enchanted by the perfect moment. Merle had been an arsehole before the outbreak. Merle had treated women like plaything, he gave them nothing more than the odd sexual disease and when the world fell apart Merle managed to get Izzy and a baby. Daryl couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his big brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**arrelmai, Lilone1776, Brazen Hussy, darkhuntress621, momoXvolturi, spider-lily08, kamiccolo's rose and JulieLittle I want to thank you all for taking the time to review. It really means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

The weeks moved by quickly in the small camp. As Izzy got bigger and more vulnerable Daryl became more reluctant to leave her. Rick had managed to convince Daryl to go on a supply run with Glenn by promising Daryl he would keep a close eye on Izzy for him.

Daryl had decided to take his truck. He figured they could fit more supplies in the bed of his truck than in the trunk of a car and by taking his truck it gave Daryl the right to drive. Daryl didn't care for Glenn's grandma style of driving. Daryl pulled into a small deserted town. It could have been a town anywhere in the world they all looked the same, derelict and destroyed.

Daryl jumped out of the truck he was instantly greeted by a walker slowly swaying towards him. Daryl pulled his knife out of his sheath and buried it in to the walker's brain.

"Bullseye." Daryl muttered "Come on Glenn lets move." Daryl yelled he wanted to get the supplies and get back to camp.

Glenn stepped out of the truck he decided he liked Daryl more when he was around Izzy. Izzy seemed to bring out a softer side to Daryl, it was a side that helped Daryl bond with the group.

Glenn pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Hey Daryl." Glenn adjusted his baseball cap blocking out the glare from the sun. "Something's been bothering me."

Daryl moved stealthy towards the entrance of the closest store. He pushed open the door and held his crossbow up scoping out his surroundings. Daryl entered the store with Glenn behind him.

"What's that?" Daryl asked as he slowly moved in to the small deserted store.

The store was only small and had already been ransacked. Daryl highly doubted they would find anything of value in the place.

"Why did Izzy tell Merle about the baby before you?"

Daryl stopped moving his body tensed up. Glenn held his breath he wasn't sure if he should have brought up the subject but it was weighing heavily on his mind. Glenn thought Daryl deserved to know that Izzy had obviously spoken to Merle about the baby. Glenn had always noticed the amount of time Merle spent around Izzy, Glenn had his suspicions but he had never wanted to say anything because of his friendship with Izzy.

Daryl looked dangerously at Glenn from over his shoulder. "What makes you say that?"

Daryl's mouth went dry he didn't want to have to answer questions about Izzy and Merle. Daryl knew that one wrong answer would send their story tumbling like a house of cards. He hoped his menacing glare would stop Glenn from proceeding with his questions.

"Well when we were trapped inside the mall in the city Merle was looking through the baby section." Glenn started to become nervous when Daryl slowly turned to face him. "Well I just thought."

"Well you thought wrong." Daryl growled. "I was away huntin that's probably why Izzy told Merle."

Daryl stood close to Glenn letting the young man know he was treading on dangerous ground. Glenn read Daryl's aggressive body language loud and clear, he backed away from Daryl showing his submission.

"Yeah I guess." Glenn nervously licked his lips. "We should get the supplies."

Daryl turned away from the Korean man and continued his journey in to the store.

* * *

Izzy pottered around her small camp. Over the last weeks Daryl had been increasingly busy, he had mad a structure out of old wood and placed waterproof sheeting over top of the wooden frame giving Izzy a place to sit out of the heat or rain. Daryl had also placed a washing line in the private camp so Izzy didn't have to travel back and forth to the main camp.

Izzy's hope of finding Merle dwindled with each passing day. Having Daryl by her side lessened the pain of losing Merle but every time the baby moved she found herself thinking about the elder Dixon.

Izzy was placing animal pelts over the washing line when she saw Lori approaching with a serious look etched on her face.

Izzy pushed her hair behind her ears. "You okay?"

"I need a favour." Lori looked behind her making sure that no one else was in the area. "Do you have any spare pregnancy tests left?"

Izzy now understood why Lori looked so worried. If Lori was pregnant she wouldn't know who the father was. Izzy touched Lori's shoulder lightly she understood her fear. Izzy was continuously worrying about the truth coming out about her and Daryl.

"I think I do. Glenn gave me a couple I'll go take a look."

Lori watched as Izzy disappeared in to her tent. Lori looked around the small camp it looked so perfect, well as perfect as a campsite in hell could look. Izzy already had some sort of food boiling away over the fire pit and Daryl's clothes had been washed and were now hanging on the line. Daryl may have made the camp for Izzy but Izzy had made it in to a home for Daryl.

"Found one." Izzy smiled proudly as she handed it to Lori. "Do you want some support?"

Lori gripped the pregnancy test tightly in her hand. "No thanks I think I need to do this alone."

The roar of Daryl's truck broke up the women's conversation.

Izzy hugged Lori. "Well if you need anything you know where I am."

Daryl stepped out of his truck he started to unload the supplies he kept one eye on Lori at the same time. Glenn took full advantage of Daryl's divided attention; he grabbed his bag of supplies and snuck back towards the main camp.

"What did she want?" Daryl asked nodding in Lori's general direction.

"She just needed to borrow some girl supplies off me."

Izzy knew it wasn't strictly a lie and by using that phrase _girl supplies_ Daryl wouldn't ask anymore questions. Izzy watched Glenn jog towards the camp.

"Glenn was in a rush. Did you two have problems on the run?"

Daryl had only just noticed Glenn's absence he wasn't surprised by it, the journey home had been silent and tense.

"Just got a lot to do I guess." Daryl didn't feel the need to tell Izzy about his conversation with Glenn.

Daryl had started to empty his bag when he heard Izzy cry out in pain.

"Izzy!" Daryl ran over to Izzy who was doubled over in pain. "Is it the baby?"

Izzy stood up she gave a small pained whine. "No I just stubbed my toe on a rock."

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief he looked down at Izzy's naked feet. "Why ain't you wearin shoes?"

Izzy placed her weight on Daryl as he led her to the chair sitting under the shelter.

"My feet were hot and the grass was so cool."

Daryl lowered Izzy in to the chair he got to his knees and started to rub Izzy's damaged toe.

"There was no need to scream about it. Screamin means the baby is comin not that you just knocked your toe."

Daryl removed his hand and examined Izzy's toe. The toe was bright red there was no doubt in Daryl's mind there would be a bruise there in the morning.

Izzy looked down at Daryl she placed her hand in his hair. Daryl looked up at Izzy he gentle placed her foot on the floor he liked the feel of Izzy's hands running through his shaggy hair.

"You're going to need a haircut soon." Izzy smiled.

Izzy's legs were now placed either-side of Daryl, he rose to his knees placing his hands gently on Izzy's legs.

"I don't need no hair cut."

Izzy chuckled she leant forward placing her face close to Daryl's.

"Well then I guess you want to look like girl."

Izzy rested her forehead on Daryl's this was the closet Daryl had let Izzy get to him. Izzy felt a warm sensation fill her body she wanted to kiss Daryl but if she kissed him then Izzy would be finally giving up on Merle.

Daryl moved one of his hands to Izzy's cheek. "Guess I wouldn't want to be a girl." Daryl replied in a soft low tone.

Daryl moved his face closer to Izzy's their lips danced above each others. Daryl felt his heart race and his palms became clammy. Daryl had never kissed a woman he had feelings for before, most of his relationships were one nightstand's after he had been drinking.

"Mister Daryl." Daryl turned his head to see Sophia standing behind him.

Daryl didn't know if he should feel relieved or frustrated by Sophia's intrusion.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"Mr Grimes wants to talk to you." Sophia tightly gripped her doll close to her chest.

"I'll be there now." Daryl stood up he walked over to his bag and rummaged around in it. Daryl returned to Izzy. "Picked something up."

Daryl handed Izzy a book and babygrow.

"The A to Z of baby names and meanings." Izzy read out loud.

Izzy looked down at the babygrow and her heart melted. The tiny garment was pure white, on the front was a small puppy covered in mud with the words _"Doggone cute"_ scrawled above it.

"Oh Daryl." Izzy stood up slowly. "It's beautiful."

Izzy placed a soft kiss on Daryl's rough lips.

Daryl stepped back. "I better go Rick wants me." Daryl walked away with a proud strut.

Daryl entered the main camp. Shane sat on top of the RV on watch he glared at Daryl as he passed. Shane and Daryl had never gotten on so the look of contempt was nothing new to Daryl.

Rick and Glenn were gathered around the hood of Rick's car looking over an old map.

"You wanted me?" Daryl strolled towards the two men.

"Yeah Glenn and I were just looking over the map, there is a highway not far from the farm." Rick ran his finger over the map pointing out the route.

Daryl looked down at the worn map with little interest. "What of it?"

"We're going to need supplies. I think it's the best place to start." Rick stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips. "I guess what I'm asking is will you go with me and Glenn tomorrow?"

Daryl watched both the men staring at him. Izzy only had a month if that left before she was due. Daryl didn't want to stray too far from Izzy but he knew they would need supplies ready for leaving the farm.

"If we leave early we can be back just after midday." Daryl looked down at the map.

"Sounds good." Rick agreed. "We should all meet here at first light." Rick placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Thank you Daryl."

Daryl just gave a small nod and started to bite his nails he was still getting used to being a valued member of the group.

* * *

Daryl and Izzy sat around their fire pit eating dinner, Daryl like it when Izzy didn't have the energy to walk down to the main camp for dinner. Daryl wasn't possessive of Izzy by any means but he enjoyed their alone time. Izzy would tell Daryl about her day and sometimes she would tell him stories of her life before the virus hit. Daryl would then find himself telling Izzy about his past, everyday Izzy broke down another one of Daryl's walls.

Izzy watched Daryl finish the last of his stew. Izzy's mind kept replaying the small kiss she had given Daryl that afternoon. The more time she spent with the youngest Dixon the stronger her feelings for him became, but the feelings Izzy had for Daryl were always accompanied by a large wave of guilt. Izzy felt guilty for the lustful feelings she had for Daryl and yet still loving Merle. She didn't understand how she could feel so strongly for two men at one time.

"Did you like it?" A good meal was all Izzy felt she could offer Daryl.

Daryl wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Great as always."

Daryl stood up he took Izzy's empty bowl of her lap and placed the dirty dishes in an empty pan on the floor.

"Hey Daryl I was thinking." Izzy stretched out her legs.

"What's that?"

"Well that baby name book you gave me." Izzy rubbed her stomach. "If it's a girl would you like to name her?"

Daryl smiled. "Really me?" Daryl dusted his hands on his pants.

Naming a baby was a big thing for Daryl. It was something he never thought he would get to do.

Izzy stood up and waddled over to Daryl she took his hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Yes you. I name a boy and you name a girl." Izzy replied tenderly.

Daryl smiled again this time it reached his eyes lighting up his whole face. "I'd like that."

Izzy placed her hand on her back letting Daryl's hands roam freely across her large solid stomach. A hot fiery lust burnt deep in her stomach but it was quickly cooled by the guilt in her heart.

"Daryl, you do know this baby will call you daddy don't you?"

Daryl took his eyes off Izzy's stomach and looked her straight in the eye he didn't like where this was going.

"It's not too late to tell the truth."

Daryl pulled his hands away from Izzy as if he had been burnt.

"What ya saying I ain't good enough for you and the kid?" Daryl sounded wounded.

"No I just don't want you to miss out on a proper relationship because of this pretend one." Izzy chewed her lip lightly waiting for Daryl to respond.

Daryl looked down at the ground considering his options. He was pretty sure Merle was dead and he cared for Izzy. Daryl didn't know if it was love or not, he had never been in love before.

Daryl slowly looked up at Izzy. "What if it ain't pretend?" Daryl asked slowly.

"What do you mean?"

Izzy's question was answered by Daryl moving swiftly towards her. Daryl kissed Izzy their lips crushed together at first, it was awkward and unnatural. It was then Izzy took control. Izzy opened her mouth giving Daryl the access he desired. She pushed her body close to Daryl's and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Daryl slowed the kiss down when he realised Izzy wanted it as much as he did, his hands slid around her waist and he started to enjoy the moment of pure ecstasy.

Daryl pulled away. "Damn girl." Was all Daryl could manage to say.

"Damn yourself." Izzy kissed Daryl again. This time when the guilt threatened to surface she kissed Daryl with more passion making the lust inside her burn stronger.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to say hello to my new readers and a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers. SPEEDIE22, momoXvolturi, Brazen Hussy, BohemianChic, Raging Raven, spider-lily08, arrelmai and JulieLittle, thank you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Daryl woke up to the soft chirping of birds his body was protectively wrapped around Izzy, his hands clamped around her stomach. Daryl buried his face in Izzy's dark curls taking in her scent, he moaned in to her mop of hair as Izzy pushed back on his morning erection.

"Morning." Izzy whispered sleepily.

Daryl pulled his waist away from Izzy as quick as he could, he didn't want Izzy to think he was some kind of pervert trying to take advantage of her while she slept.

Izzy slowly turned to face Daryl. "You don't have to hide it Daryl." Izzy purred. "I can take care of it."

Daryl started to panic he didn't want Izzy to feel obliged to do anything for him. She was pregnant the last thing she needed to do was preform for him in the bedroom.

"Iz, I don't expect you to do anythin, it's just."

"Shh." Izzy silenced Daryl with a kiss. "It's fine. Roll on your back." She demanded.

Daryl did as he was told. This was a new side to Izzy, he had never seen her more in-control or beautiful. Izzy slowly straddled Daryl's body she ran her hand under his top caressing and massaging his scarred chest.

"Let me see them." Izzy played with one of the raised scars under Daryl's shirt.

Daryl shuddered with delight under Izzy's delicate fingers. His scars were something he wasn't proud of they were a sign of his weakness. Daryl was embarrassed by his marred body. His embarrassment was not because of the scars that littered his skin, but because he had never been strong enough to stop his abusive father from decorating his body with the hideous artwork.

"It's going to be alright Daryl." Izzy soothed.

Daryl raised his body up just enough to let Izzy slip his shirt over his head. Izzy looked down at Daryl's body she knew it was wrong but she found herself comparing Daryl to his brother. Daryl's body was a lot leaner than Merle's had been, but the scars were almost identical. It was almost as if their father had tried to replicate every one of Merle's vicious scars on Daryl's body. Izzy bent forward kissing Daryl's scars tenderly. Daryl gave a low moan his erection was now painfully pushing against his zipper.

Izzy moved both her hands down Daryl's body she unzipped Daryl's pants. Daryl raised his hips letting Izzy pull them away from his body. Daryl was now lying helpless beneath Izzy in just his boxers. Izzy rubbed Daryl through the thin fabric of his underwear causing Daryl to squirm with pleasure. Izzy loved the power that a woman could hold over man. Daryl and Merle were both strong, feared men but with a few gentle touches they could be reduced to whining wrecks.

"Iz." Daryl was almost pleading for Izzy's gentle, loving touch.

Daryl was close he knew he wouldn't last long. He didn't want to seem like a disappointment to Izzy.

"Hush now." Izzy slid Daryl's boxers away from his body to reveal his erection.

Izzy was impressed Daryl may have been Merle's little brother but he certainly matched his brother in the underwear department. Izzy firmly but gently took hold of Daryl's erection she slowly started to pump and twist her hand around him.

"Shit Iz." Daryl groaned in pleasure. "Damn girl."

Izzy watched Daryl's face as she worked on him. Daryl's eyes were closed and a bead of sweat trickled from his forehead. Izzy noticed Daryl's breathing start to hitch; she took her free hand and softly cupped his balls Daryl's hips bucked a little.

"Fuck." Daryl gasped breathlessly. "Iz I'm." With a final moan of sheer pleasure Daryl came in Izzy's hand.

Daryl slowly opened his eyes to see Izzy staring at him with a pleased look on her face. Daryl pulled his weight on to his arms as Izzy moved off Daryl's body.

"Iz you didn't need to do that, I can take care of myself."

Daryl started to pull on his underwear and pants.

"Daryl I wanted to do something for you." Izzy tried to get comfortable. "I want to look after you."

Daryl got to his knees and started to pile pillows up so Izzy could rest her back on them.

"I got to go on a supply run today I want you to stay in the main camp."

Daryl didn't want Izzy left alone, not when she was so close to giving birth. Izzy gave Daryl a large eye roll.

"Fine but that means we're eating with the group. I'm not traipsing back up here to cook you dinner."

Daryl pulled his shirt over his head. "Fine by me darlin'." He placed a small kiss on Izzy's forehead. "Just go easy."

Izzy gave Daryl a playful salute. "Sir, yes sir."

Daryl couldn't help but smile he moved back over to Izzy and pulled up her top revealing her stomach. Daryl looked down at the large round globe and smiled.

"I like the way you look at it." Izzy said softly.

Daryl's eyes slowly drifted up to Izzy's face. It was almost as if he didn't want to stop looking at her stomach.

"What?"

Izzy grinned. "You look like a child waiting for Santa. Everyone else looks at me like a ticking time bomb."

Daryl looked back down at Izzy's stomach. "Well that's because I can't wait to see it."

Every time Izzy's body changed Daryl became completely enthralled by it. Daryl had read all the books he could find on childbirth and babies. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but Daryl's curiosity took over any fear he had. Daryl couldn't wait to see the baby and hold the small bundle in his arms. He wanted to teach the child everything it needed to know and protect it with his life.

Daryl kissed Izzy's stomach. "Stay safe."

"You too." Izzy replied as Daryl left the tent.

* * *

The highway was nothing more than a giant graveyard. Cars were careless scattered all over the road and dead bodies decomposed inside their metal shells. Daryl and Rick picked through the cars like vultures picking flesh off a corpse while Glenn kept watch for any trouble. Daryl had taken Merle's old bike to free up space in the car for supplies.

Rick watched Daryl pull a large suitcase out of the trunk of a car.

"So are you ready to be a daddy?"

Daryl smiled at the word daddy. "You know I think I am." Daryl replied honestly.

Rick picked up a hose and started to drain an old hatchback of its fuel.

"You got baby names picked?"

Daryl smiled at the ground. "I like Angelica or Rose."

Rick picked up the full gas can and placed it down next to a suitcase full of supplies.

"Cute names. Do you know what Izzy's thinking about?"

Daryl shook his head deep down he thought Izzy was going to name the baby after his brother. Daryl was split two ways by the idea, naming the baby Merle would preserve Merle's memory but it would be a constant reminder to Daryl that the baby wasn't his.

Rick placed his hands on his hips and stared in to the distance. Glenn was standing on top of an overturned school bus adjusting his baseball cap to keep the sunlight out of his eyes.

"You okay man?" Daryl had noticed Rick acting strangely all morning.

Rick turned his body in Daryl's direction he rubbed his face and sighed.

"Lori's pregnant."

Daryl couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in Rick's voice.

"Congratulations." Daryl replied he didn't want to pry.

Rick ran his hands through his hair. "She thought about getting rid off it." Daryl became uncomfortable when tears danced in Rick's eyes. "She thought of getting rid my baby."

Daryl looked over at Glenn. He started to wish he could swap places with the Korean boy.

"She got scared." Daryl bit his nails.

Rick sniffed. "Scared, too scared to talk to me, her husband?" Rick's walked around in a small circle and looked back up at Daryl. "Izzy wasn't afraid to talk to you."

Daryl shrugged. "Izzy and I, we're completely different to you and Lori and Izzy kept it to herself for months."

"Guys, guys." Glenn came sprinting towards the two men. "Walkers are coming; there must be at least eighty or ninety of them."

Rick's eyes darted around the highway trying to find a solution to their situation.

"Get under the cars." Rick dropped to the floor and shuffled under the nearest vehicle.

Daryl and Glenn copied their leader's example both men scurried under vehicles and laid motionless on the hot ground.

Daryl watched as stumbling feet shuffled past him. It seemed to take hours for the herd to pass by. Daryl cautiously pulled his body from under the car. He got to his feet and gave a whistle signalling to the other two men that it was once again safe.

Glenn placed his hat back on his head. "What the hell was that?"

Rick picked up the gas can. "I don't know but I sure as hell don't want to be here if another herd roll through here."

Daryl and Glenn picked up the rest of the supplies and bundled them in to the car. Daryl mounted his motorcycle he looked over his shoulder at Rick sitting in the car, he gave him a nod and Daryl sped off down the highway.

* * *

As soon as Daryl entered the farm he knew something was wrong. The main camp was empty, there wasn't anybody on watch and the camp looked a mess. Rick pulled up just behind Daryl.

"Where is everybody?" Rick looked around at the half eaten food and overturned chairs.

"Dad!" Carl sprinted towards his father the boy threw his body in to Rick's.

"Carl what happened, where's mom?"

Carl looked up at his dad the young boy looked frightened.

"Walkers broke out of Hershel's barn and attacked the camp." Carl gripped Rick's body tighter he buried his face in his father's shirt. "Shane and Hershel are arguing. Hershel said we have to leave."

"Wheres Izzy?" Daryl asked his voice full of fear.

Carl pulled away from Rick the boy dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Where is she?" Daryl asked again this time with more force.

Rick dropped his body to Carl's level one of his hands went on his sons shoulder.

"What happened son?" Rick kept his tone low and soft.

Carl finally looked up a Daryl. "Izzy had gone to put something in your camp, the walkers broke out of the barn so when they attacked the separated your camp from ours."

Daryl didn't want to hear anymore he ran towards his camp, walker corpses decorated the land between the camp sites. Daryl entered his camp he wanted to scream and cry the camp had been destroyed. A dead walker had fallen on to the fire pit, its rotting body had slowly started to burn and blood splatter decorated the tent and clothes hanging on the line.

"Izzy!" Daryl yelled.

Izzy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dale entered the camp with his rifle over his shoulder.

"Daryl."

Daryl turned around with a dangerous look in his eye.

"You were supposed to be looking after her, you're her family!"

Daryl fought that tears threatening to flow from his eyes he had just started to heal from the loss of Merle and now he had lost Izzy.

"I tried there were too many of them, we were taken by surprise. T-Dogg and I went searching for her straight after the attack." Dale's body started to shake. Izzy had only just started to forgive him and now she was gone.

Daryl paced on the spot trying to regain his temper. Daryl stopped and marched towards the woods he wasn't going to lose Izzy. He may have let down Merle but he wasn't going to do the same to Izzy and the baby.

* * *

Izzy slowly walked through the woods she was tired, hungry and lost. When the walkers attack Izzy's only options were to head in to the wood or stay in the camp and get torn apart by walkers.

A bird flying out of a bush made Izzy jump and squeal. Izzy placed a hand on her stomach and chuckled.

"Just a bird." Izzy felt embarrassed making such a fuss over a bird.

Izzy's scream had alerted a nearby walker. The walker appeared from behind a tree and made a grab for Izzy with its rotting claw like hand. Izzy gave a whine of fear she stepped back and managed to wedge her foot in a raised tree root.

"Shit no." Izzy panicked she started to try and pull her foot free.

Izzy cried out in pain as she felt her ankle twist painfully.

"Help!" Izzy cried out in a final attempt. "Help!"

Izzy's desperate pleas were answered as an arrow shot the walker down.

"Daryl?" Izzy tried to move forward but the root stopped her efforts, with each movement Izzy's ankle twisted a little more. "Shit." Izzy yelped in pain.

"Over here." An unfamiliar voice called.

Three men came walking from in-between the trees. The first man was a large African American man carrying a bow, the second was an Hispanic man swinging a bat and the third man, well the third man made Izzy think that she was seeing a ghost.

"Merle." Izzy choked out Merle's name.

Merle pushed past the two men. Izzy's eyes were drawn to a large blade attached to his missing arm. Merle looked at Izzy with pure shock, the shock soon wore off and a large cheeky smile spread across his rugged face as he saw her large swollen stomach.

"Well damn girl you look good."

Merle's two associates looked at each other in confusion both of them stood waiting for Merle to explain how he knew the trapped woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dixon'sBikerBabe, loveorpain, momoXvolturi, BeckyBooReedus, Brazen Hussy, arrelmai, Lilone1776, katie93319 and the Guests, thank you for taking your time to review it really makes me so happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Merle looked over his shoulder at the men behind him. Merle needed to get them away from Izzy; he needed a few moments to talk to Izzy in private.

"Shup scout round make sure there's no biters, Martinez you go radio the Gov let him know we're bringing someone in."

Martinez narrowed his eyes at Merle. "You know the Gov doesn't like us to bring people in."

Merle turned his whole body towards Martinez, his large intimating mass and angry glare made the Hispanic man back away from Merle.

"Just tell him I'm bringin someone in."

Martinez nodded he started to jog back in to the woods. Merle turned his attention back to a struggling Izzy.

"Merle." Izzy sounded like a small kitten mewing for its mother.

"Calm down now girl let's get you out of that root."

Merle knelt down he examined Izzy's twisted foot. The root had somehow wrapped itself around Izzy's foot. The more she struggled the tighter it gripped her.

"Okay I this may hurt." Merle warned.

Merle was as gentle as he could be. He placed his blade in-between the root and Izzy's foot trying his hardest not to cut her. Merle pulled Izzy's foot out from the tangled root and looked up at her. Merle's eyes lingered on her full round stomach; it was the most perfect sight he had ever seen in his life.

Izzy's trembling hand reached down for Merle's face she touched his cheek. Izzy swallowed hard bringing her other hand down to caress Merle's face. Merle knew what Izzy was thinking he took one of her hands and placed a kiss on her palm.

"I'm real baby I ain't a ghost."

Izzy couldn't process all her thoughts and feelings. She thought this must be what a computer felt like right before it crashes. Everything was just a mess of emotions each one piling on top of the next.

"I, Daryl he, I." Was all Izzy could manage.

Merle stood up. "Can you walk baby?"

Izzy placed her foot on the floor a flash of pain shot up her leg making her want to vomit. Izzy yowled in pain.

"Lean on me for a bit." Merle took all of Izzy's weight with ease. "Is Daryl alive?"

Izzy nodded, more feelings piled on to the dog-pile of emotions. Izzy felt disgusted in herself, she had given up on Merle and fallen straight in to Daryl's open arms. Izzy felt sick she was nothing more than a monster.

"He."

"Hush now." Merle noticed Martinez coming back. "Anyone asks you don't know where the group is; you say you got separated on the highway. I'll explain later."

Merle needed to get all the information before he decided who needed to be told what and what he should do.

Martinez joined Izzy and Merle he looked at Izzy as if she was some sort of alien.

"Boss says he'll talk to you when you get back but bring the girl in."

Merle knew he was going to get punished for bringing Izzy back but he didn't care. He missed Izzy, he wanted her in his life the only thing missing now was Daryl. Merle picked up Izzy cradling her legs in his missing arm he made sure not to catch Izzy with his blade, he supported her back with his good hand. Izzy's head rested on his broad chest enabling Merle to smell the top of her head. He had forgotten how good she smelt, like honey and rainfall. They walked for a few minuets until they reached a large beige Jeep.

Martinez handed Merle a piece of fabric. "Blindfold."

Merle placed Izzy in the back of the large beige Jeep.

"Give me that." Merle tore the blindfold out of Martinez's hands and threw it to the ground. "She ain't bein blindfolded."

Merle slid in to the back of the Jeep next to Izzy. Merle noticed Izzy trembling he wasn't sure if it was through fear or shock.

"You okay baby?" Merle placed his arm around Izzy pulling her trembling body close to his chest.

Izzy couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. He was probably panicking by now, she had to somehow let him know she was safe and with Merle. Izzy buried her face in to Merle's chest his musky smell seemed to calm her.

"I missed you." Izzy whispered in to Merle's chest.

Martinez watched Merle in the rear view mirror, he was confused. For as long as Martinez had known Merle he had been an unstoppable force of energy, nothing stopped or slowed down Merle Dixon. The man could fend off fifty biters and still have the energy to satisfy all of Woodbury's women. This side of Merle was different. Martinez noticed a soft look in Merle's eyes, it was a look that he had never seen before it was a look of serenity and bliss. Merle's eyes met Martinez's and the softness was extinguished in a heartbeat. As soon as Merle became aware he was being watched he placed his mouth close the Izzy's ear and whispered something to her. Izzy just gave a small nod her eyes flicked up to the rear-view mirror for a second she looked at Martinez and she pulled herself up straight in the seat.

The Jeep slowed down Izzy strained her head trying to see why they were slowing down. The daylight had started to fade now and Izzy could just about make out shadows dancing in the dim light. Merle sensed Izzy's nervousness he placed his hand on Izzy's thigh giving it a soft squeeze.

"Its okay baby, trust me." Merle stared deep in to Izzy's eyes trying to settle the woman's fear. "You do trust me don't you?"

Izzy just nodded she was afraid to speak. The way Merle had been acting was completely out of character for him. Merle had always been loud and brash, he never seemed up hold any sort of fear, but now Merle seemed uncertain and uneasy about Izzy's presence and if Merle was afraid of something or someone then Izzy knew it was bad.

The Jeep came to a standstill Merle was the first to exit the vehicle. He walked quickly to the opposite side of the Jeep and carefully manoeuvred Izzy out of the vehicle. Merle knew Izzy would have been able to hobble around if she leant on him but Merle wanted to get her to Doctor Stevens as soon as he could, he wanted to make sure both Izzy and the baby were safe and well.

Izzy wrapped her arms tightly around Merle's neck she looked up at his strong face his square jaw seemed to be tightly clenched; it was almost as if Merle was getting himself ready for some form of trouble.

Izzy swivelled her head around trying to get a look at her surroundings. It looked like a town, lamps burnt in the streets giving the deserted streets an ominous, ghostlike glow.

"Where are we?" Izzy whispered.

Merle didn't look down at the woman cradled in his arms he just slowly and calmly walked up the few small steps to house where the hospital room was based.

"I'll fill you in later baby." Merle promised.

Merle entered the house and walked down a short hallway. He walked in to the small infirmary and placed Izzy on that bed. Merle walked over to a small table and poured a glass of water, he made his way back to Izzy and handed her the cool glass.

"Drink this girl."

Izzy drained the glass quickly she wasn't aware of how thirsty she was until she started to drink.

"Thank you." Izzy handed the glass back to Merle. "Merle, we need to find Daryl."

"You leave that to me you just rest." Merle ordered softly.

"Merle Dixon, why is it always you waking me up after curfew."

An African American woman in her late thirties entered the room she was wearing a long pink dressing gown and had a pair of glasses hanging around her neck on a long chain. The woman stared at Izzy sitting on the bed.

"And this is?" The woman asked slowly.

Merle puffed out his chest a broad smile spread across his rugged face.

"Doc this is Izzy."

The woman grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face, she took another long look at Izzy. The Doctor looked at Merle in disbelief. "Your Izzy?" Merle nodded. "Well I never."

Izzy felt uncomfortable with the amount of attention she we receiving from the doctor.

"And your brother?" The Doctor asked Merle hopefully.

"Well Doc that's the next step, get my baby brother back."

Martinez entered the room. "Hey Merle the boss wants you and he wants you like yesterday."

Merle's jaw clenched again. "Doc, take care of my woman I'll be back in a while."

Izzy made a grab for Merle's hand she didn't want to be left with strangers, she wanted Merle.

"Its okay baby Doctor Stevens will look after you."

Merle nodded to the Doctor and left the room with Martinez.

"I'm Doctor Alice Stevens." The woman introduced herself. "Of course I know who you are."

Izzy watched Doctor Stevens line up medical equipment on a shiny metal tray.

"How?"

Izzy knew Merle wasn't much for sharing information with people and yet somehow this woman knew all about Izzy and Daryl.

Doctor Stevens placed a pillow at the head of the bed. "Sit back and relax." Izzy did as she was told. "Well when Merle was brought to me, Woodbury's walls had only been up for a week or so. Merle was near death but something kept him clinging to life, someone kept him here." Doctor Stevens looked at Izzy. "You and Daryl kept him alive, the hope of finding you both."

Izzy felt as guilty as hell. Merle had been fighting for his life and she had been playing house with Daryl. Doctor Stevens gently prodded Izzy's ankle. Izzy winched and whined in pain.

"Nothing's broken just a nasty sprain." Doctor Stevens picked up a bandage. "Merle would often call out things when his fever spiked, Daryl and Izzy were the most common words he would yell." She started to wrap the bandage tightly around Izzy's ankle. "When Merle recovered the Governor took him back to the quarry where you had all been camped. The Governor told me when Merle saw the graves he dug up each one, he wanted to make sure you and his brother weren't in one of them." Doctor Stevens picked up her stethoscope. "When Merle returned here I had to tend to his stump again, it was bleeding and blistered from all the digging."

Izzy felt like crying Merle had searched for them and she had given up all hope of him.

"How's she doin Doc?" Merle walked back in to the room.

Doctor Stevens rolled up Izzy's vest top. "She has a sprained ankle, I'm just checking on the baby if you want to sit with her."

Merle grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bed. Merle watched as Doctor Stevens gently examined Izzy's stomach his eyes grew wide as he saw a small strong movement under the skin of Izzy's stomach.

"Touch it." Izzy smiled as she saw the look of wonder and amazement in Merle's sparkling eyes.

Merle placed out his hand and spread it across Izzy's stomach. He looked almost disappointed when the baby didn't move. Izzy gently took Merle's hand and placed it lower on her stomach. Merle felt the baby push against his hand he smiled proudly.

"That's your child." Izzy ran her hands through Merle's tight curls. "That's our baby."

Doctor Stevens started to pack her equipment away.

"Everything is fine just stay off the ankle for a few days." The Doctor placed her hand on Merle's back. "Any day now Merle."

Merle looked up in confusion. Doctor Steven's nodded to Izzy's bump.

"I'd say week if that and you'll be a daddy." Doctor Stevens smiled. "Goodnight both of you."

"Goodnight." Izzy replied. "And thank you Doctor."

Merle gave a throaty chortle. "Daddy." Merle smiled. "I like it."

Izzy watched Merle as he covered her stomach; she noticed Merle had removed the knife from his wrist guard now. Izzy couldn't take the guilt that was eating away inside of her.

"Merle I need to tell you something."

The raw emotion in Izzy's voice made Merle shift his attention from Izzy's stomach to her face.

"When you went missing Daryl told the group that the baby was his." Izzy saw anger flash in Merle's eyes. "He didn't want them to think badly of you for leaving me."

"Always was the sensitive one." Merle replied softly yet bitterly. "So you a couple now is that what you're sayin?"

Merle felt a sad anger fill him, Daryl was his brother but this baby was his and he wasn't going to step aside and let another man raise his baby.

Merle started to grind his teeth. "You love him?"

Izzy didn't know how to approach the question, she didn't know if she loved Daryl she felt something for him but she didn't know what.

"I love you." Izzy replied honestly, she had always loved Merle. "I care deeply for Daryl." Izzy sighed. "We already said if you ever came back then Daryl would step down and we would tell the truth."

Merle looked down at Izzy's stomach. He didn't know how to process the information. Merle wasn't an unreasonable man, he was incredibly smart and when he kept off the drugs he was able to keep a lid on his temper, all Merle wanted was honesty.

"You slept with him?" Merle asked coolly. Izzy shock her head. "Kiss him?"

Izzy started to sob she placed her head in her hands covering her face in shame.

"I thought you were dead, you made me morn you." Izzy wept.

The sound of Izzy's sobs stabbed at Merle's heart. This was all that damn cops fault, if Merle didn't want revenge before he sure as hell did now.

"When I bring Daryl back you goin to stick with him? It's your choice but you ain't havin my baby." Merle said firmly.

Izzy looked up at Merle her large brown eyes damp with tears. "I'm yours Merle I always have been."

Izzy wiped her eyes. The decision was easy now she just hoped it would be that easy when she saw Daryl. Izzy reached for Merle's hand he seemed reluctant to give it to her.

"I'm sorry Merle."

Merle took Izzy's hand, deep down he knew he couldn't blame Izzy or Daryl. He had left Izzy alone and pregnant, he should have stayed with her. Daryl was just protecting his family. Daryl was doing what needed to be done. How could Merle blame either of them for finding comfort in each other.

Merle stood up. "I'll go looking for Daryl tomorrow and when I find him I'll tell him that you're off limits to him." Merle picked Izzy up off the bed. "Let's take you to your new home."

Merle didn't want to have to fight with Daryl, it had always been that two of them against the world but he wasn't letting anyone take his baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**nerdsdoitbetter, Crazy WiAtch, xLuvStruckIdiot, arrelmai, katie93319, momoXvolturi and Guest. Thank you so much for taking the time to review and thank you and hello to all the readers.**

**I enjoy reading all your reviews and I'm particularly enjoying everyone's opinion on who Izzy should end up with. I started writing this because I damaged my knee and ended up out of action for a few weeks. I thought I'd try writing it seemed fun. I hadn't done any form of writing since school and because I suffer with dyslexia I was often written off a stupid when it came to my English lessons. This has be a very big confidence boost for me. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Izzy had been taken to Merle's apartment it was small and bare with only a bed, a table and an old sofa furnishing the room. Izzy smiled it reminded her of the room Daryl had picked out for them in the CDC.

Merle had placed Izzy on the bed and settled her between the sheets. He was now busy preparing Izzy some food. It was only soup but Izzy found it sweet that Merle was trying his hardest to look after her.

Izzy had told Merle all about the CDC and Hershel's farm. She told Merle about the walkers that had broken out of the barn and attacked the camp.

"So when them abominations attacked you and my baby where was Daryl?" Merle handed Izzy a bowl of soup and settle his weary body next to Izzy's on the bed.

"He went on a supply run with Rick and Glenn."

Izzy started to eat the soup. Merle gave a grunt of disgust.

"So my brother is Officer Friendly's bitch now is he?"

"Merle they went back for you. Why didn't you wait?"

Merle gave a wry chuckle. "Oh yeah and wait for them geeks to come for me. I don't think so sugar."

Izzy handed her empty bowl to Merle. The man could be so stubborn when he thought he had been wronged.

"Merle can we not just put it behind us, when the group comes to Woodbury."

"Group won't be comin here." Merle interrupted Izzy mid-sentence. "Just Daryl."

Izzy watched Merle take the bowl in to the small kitchen area she felt upset and angry by Merle's dismissive attitude.

"What about the others, my Uncle?"

Merle had forgotten about Dale, he bet the old man had a heart attack when he found out Izzy had got knocked up by a Dixon.

"Ain't sharin my home with a bunch of backstabbin traitors."

Merle heard shuffling from the bed he turned to see Izzy trying to get up.

"You stay still." Merle strode over to Izzy. Merle just wanted to keep Izzy safe from harm he didn't understand why she had to be so stubborn.

Izzy sat on the edge of the bed, she batted Merle away with her hand when he tried to help her back in to the bed.

"No." Izzy said firmly. "Dale is my family, Andrea is my family. No them, no me."

"I won't let you leave." Merle replied.

Merle started to panic he was backed in to a corner. He knew The Governor wouldn't let Izzy leave and there was no way he would let Merle leave to be with another group.

"The Governor ain't going to let you leave and run the risk of you tellin everyone about Woodbury."

Izzy scowled at Merle. "Who is this man that you're so scared of Merle?"

Izzy had never seen Merle act in such a manner before. Merle had never listened to anyone he didn't want to, he was his own man that's why Izzy loved him.

"I ain't scared." Merle shot back angrily. "It's safe here why would you want to leave?"

Merle sat down next to Izzy on the bed his damaged arm went around Izzy's waist. Merle used his good hand to brush away Izzy's hair from her neck. He started to kiss her neck.

"Come on baby, stay with me." Merle started to suck Izzy's neck below her ear; he knew it drove her wild.

Merle knew how to sway Izzy with the slightest touch or kiss. He was pretty sure he could convince her to do almost anything in the throes of passion. Merle started to run his hand up Izzy's leg. Izzy placed her hand on top of Merle's she turned her head to look at him.

"I need my family like you need yours, please Merle I've never asked you for anything before."

Merle gazed in to Izzy's large loving eyes and he was stuck. Merle couldn't say no to her.

"Fine but let me do it my way and the story's the same you got separated on the highway."

Izzy was puzzled she didn't understand why Merle didn't want to tell this Governor character about the farm.

"Why?" Izzy asked almost meekly.

Merle hung his head. How did he start to explain The Governor to Izzy without frightening her?

"Because it's easier for me to deal with that's why." Merle helped Izzy lay back down. "Now get some sleep."

Merle got in the bed with Izzy she automatically started thinking about the differences between the brothers again. Merle protectively wrapped his arms around her, swamping her body in his. Daryl would always wait until Izzy was asleep before taking his protective position over her sleeping body. Izzy shut her eyes and sighed she hoped Merle could find Daryl and her family.

* * *

Daryl returned back to his small demolished camp. He had searched for Izzy until it was pitch black he swore he would find her one way or another. Daryl picked up Izzy's overturned chair and slumped down in it.

"Daryl." Rick entered Daryl's camp. "Why don't you come with us for the night?"

Rick squinted around the dark camp Daryl's fire pit had long burnt out. Daryl wasn't in the mood for Rick's goody two shoes attitude.

"Leave me be." Daryl muttered sadly.

Rick stared at Daryl's face the man looked broken and Rick swore he could see tears in Daryl's eyes.

"Hershel wants us off the farm by the end of the week. The walkers in the barn were his friends and family and when our group killed them we crossed the line." Rick explained.

Daryl slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. "Crossed a line." Daryl growled wildly. "They tried to tear Izzy apart, she's lost and alone." Daryl's voice cracked in sorrow. "She's probably scared."

Rick placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "We'll go searching for her tomorrow until then come back to the main camp and rest. You're no use to anyone if you're exhausted."

Daryl slowly pulled himself out of the chair his body ached. A couple of times Rick thought Daryl may fall over the poor man was drained physically and emotionally.

/

Merle took a shower and dressed quickly. He watched Izzy still sleeping, she looked so peaceful. If Merle wasn't in a rush he would have stayed in bed for a morning sex session with his woman but today Merle didn't have the time. Merle had prepared Izzy's breakfast and placed it on her nightstand along with a jug of water and a glass.

"Izzy." Merle called Izzy's name softly. Izzy gave a low moan. "Izzy come on girl wake up."

"Merle." Izzy muttered groggily.

It took Izzy a few moments to remember where she was. At first Izzy thought Merle's voice was just a dream, she had so many dreams about him but then she remembered Merle was real he was with her. Izzy pulled herself up and smiled sleepily. Merle found himself grinning back; he had waited months to see that smile again.

"I got to go take care of business. The Doc will be in to check on you soon she has some crutches you can use." Merle motioned towards the nightstand. "I got you some food and water."

Izzy rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Thank you. Are you going to find the others today?"

Merle attached his blade to his metal stump. "Sure am, you just rest okay."

"Come here." Izzy eyes sparkled with mischief.

Merle made his way slowly towards the bed. He could read Izzy like a book he knew she was up to no good.

"What's up baby?"

Izzy patted the bed summoning Merle to her side. Merle sat next to Izzy with his legs stretched out on the bed, his blade dangled off the edge of the bed.

"What?"

Merle watched Izzy playfully smile at him. This was the woman Merle remembered from the quarry a playful, vibrant woman. He barley noticed the Izzy he found in the woods.

"Just wanted to say have a good day."

Izzy ran her hands up Merle's shirt she rested them on his large toned pecs.

"Baby it's not like I don't want to fuck your brains out but if you want me to find Daryl then you got to let me go."

Merle kissed Izzy he found it hard to breakaway from her warm inviting mouth.

"Stay safe."

Merle kissed Izzy's forehead and slipped off the bed.

Merle left his apartment and made his way down Woodbury's bustling street. Merle loved Woodbury, in Woodbury Merle was adored by everyone, people would always stop to talk to Merle, and he wasn't short of pretty women flirting with him.

"Merle." A petit dark haired woman jogged towards him holding a clipboard with paperwork fastened to it.

"Rowan, what can I do for you?"

Merle didn't stop walking he just slowed down his pace he wanted to start his hunt for Daryl. Rowan started to flip a few sheets of paper up on her clipboard.

"So The Governor tells me your." Rowan wasn't sure what she should call Izzy.

"My woman." Merle answered.

"Yes, well the Governor told me she arrived last night and I just wanted to know if she needed anything, you know like clothes."

Merle stopped by one of Woodbury's jeeps.

"Yeah she could do with some I guess. You know you could ask Izzy she ain't going to bite."

Rowan seemed flustered by Merle's bluntness. She scribbled something down on the paperwork in front of her.

"Um, okay. What are you doing today?" Rowan asked politely.

Merle opened the Jeep door. "Goin to find my brother."

Merle got in the Jeep and drove towards the gates.

Rowan watched the Jeep drive out of Woodbury's safe walls. Rowan tapped her pen on the clipboard she wondered if the Governor knew about Merle leaving.

* * *

Daryl and Rick were once again huddled over a map laid out on the hood a car. Rick pointed out an area on the map.

"Shane and I will search here. Glenn and T-Dogg are going to take West of the river."

Daryl pulled his crossbow on his shoulder. "I'm going to borrow a horse I'll cover more ground that way."

Rick folded the map. "We'll find her Daryl she can't have got far."

"Thank you." Daryl muttered.

Daryl walked towards the stable he was grateful for the group's help, no one had ever wanted to help Daryl before.

* * *

Rowan had reported Merle's absence to The Governor she thought it was the right thing to do. The Governor had seemed grateful for the information but Rowan could help but notice a dangerous look in the man's cold blue eyes. She left as quickly as she could she wondered if she should have told The Governor about Merle.

The Governor sat back in his chair he rapped his fingers slowly against his large wooden desk. When Merle first arrived he had been full of hope and determination, finding his family was all Merle thought about. As the months past Merle's hope dwindled, The Governor gave Merle whatever he wanted women, alcohol, supplies anything. Merle was one of Woodbury's greatest asset. The Governor knew he had Merle's full and unwavering loyalty that was until Izzy's miraculous return. Izzy's return had reignited Merle's hope and now The Governor knew Merle's loyalty would be to his family not to Woodbury.

Merle was already showing his defiance by leaving Woodbury's grounds without permission. The Governor rose from his chair and crossed the room. He gazed out the window watching his people go about their business. The Governor knew that if Merle's loyalty slipped in anyway then he would have to deal with Merle and his family the only way he knew how.

* * *

Daryl rode through the woods his eyes darted around looking for any sign of Izzy. Daryl had travelled up to the highest point of the woods so he could get an eagle eye view of his surroundings. The horse moved slowly along a steep cliff edge.

"Izzy!" Daryl yelled he didn't care if he drew attention to himself. "Izzy!"

The sound of gunfire close by made the horse rear up. Daryl flew off the horse's back his body tumbled down the steep cliff. Daryl felt sharp rocks slam against his body, bones could be heard cracking and then Daryl felt a piercing pain in his side. Daryl's head slammed against a large boulder, his body laid beaten and broken at the foot of the cliff.

Daryl opened his eyes for a second. "Izzy." Daryl whispered before drifting in to a black abyss.

The horse that Daryl had been riding flew through the woods nearly knocking over Merle.

"What the fuck? A horse."

Merle noticed the horse didn't have a rider so he decided to investigate. Merle followed the tracks until he reached the cliff edge, he was about to walk away when he heard a low moan. Merle looked down and saw Daryl lying in the dirt.

"Daryl." Merle's voice was filled with concern.

Merle started to slowly climb down the cliff; he dug his blade in to the soft soil of the cliff and used the jagged rocks to help him climb down. Merle finally reached the bottom he rushed to Daryl's side.

Merle bent over Daryl. "Daryl, come on now boy wake up."

Daryl groaned his eyes opened. "Merle." He moaned before passing out again.

"Guess I got to haul your ass back to the Jeep then boy."

Merle sat Daryl against a large rock. He knew moving his brother could damage him but Merle had no other choice. Merle examined the arrow in Daryl's side it looked like it had missed all his organs, it was worse than it looked. Merle ripped the sleeves of his shirt to use a tourniquet. Merle pulled the arrow out and bound the wound.

"That will have to do for now."

Merle pulled Daryl up and slowly made his way back to the Jeep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to all my new readers and thanks to nerdsdoitbetter, momoXvolturi, TaylerSnape13, arrelmai, Lilone1776, .Before. , Mrs Sorbo, meg1124 and both Guest who took time to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10. **

Izzy had spent the morning attempting to hobble around the small apartment. Doctor Stevens had paid her a visit and given her a pair of old crutches. Izzy learnt fast that pregnancy and crutches did not mix well. Three light knocks came from the apartment door Izzy hobbled towards the door and slowly opened it. The bowman from the woods stood in the doorway.

"Merle's back he wants me to take you to the infirmary."

Izzy slowly moved out of the apartment on her crutches the word infirmary made her feel on edge. Was Merle injured, Izzy couldn't lose Merle now not after she had just found him.

"Is Merle okay?"

The bowman noticed the worry in Izzy's voice he gave a small nod.

"He's fine he found his brother in the woods."

Izzy felt overwhelmed with happiness by the news of Daryl's arrival. Now all she needed was the rest of her group and her life would be close to perfect, well as perfect as life could be in an apocalyptic hellhole. Izzy slowly walked beside the man who brought her the joyous news.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Izzy."

The man seemed taken aback by Izzy's manners. Manners were rarely seen in now; most people would stab you in the back before they shook your hand.

"I'm Shumpert."

Izzy cocked her head Shumpert wasn't exactly a talker. As Izzy slowly limped through Woodbury she couldn't help but fall in love with the normalcy of the town. People talked and gathered in the street, children played with each other and there was even a dog. Izzy smiled Daryl would love the dog, maybe they could find their own stray and bring it back to Woodbury. Izzy's attention had been solely on the dog that she failed to notice The Governor walking towards her.

"So you're Izzy." The Governor's voice was smooth and low.

Izzy took a good look at the tall dark haired man he smiled politely at Izzy, he seemed nice enough. Izzy didn't understand why Merle would be so careful around him. Shane seemed more intimidating than this man and Merle had no problem mouthing off in front of him.

"I am."

The Governor kept the smile on his face as he held out his hand.

"Well pleased to meet you, I'm The Governor. Merle said you were pretty but he never mentioned just how beautiful you were."

Izzy blushed and shook the charming man's hand it had been along time since Izzy had been in the company of such a gentleman.

"I take it you're off to see Merle and his brother."

Izzy nodded enthusiastically she couldn't believe how fortunate she had been over the last few days.

"Yes I am. I want to thank you for letting us stay here for the time being."

The Governor's smile dropped and his eyes became cold.

"Well I hope you stay here for the long term." He chuckled. "I mean it's not safe outside for a woman and a baby."

Izzy placed her hand on her stomach.

"I'm sure we'll manage somehow. I need to find my family."

There was no way The Governor was letting Merle slip away from him.

"What does Merle think?"

Izzy gave a small shrug she didn't see what it had to do with this man who stayed or who left.

"We haven't discussed it yet but I know Daryl will be keen to find the group."

The Governor let his mask slip for a moment his once kind face became hard and cruel, he corrected himself and planted a smile back on his face but it was too late Izzy had already noticed.

"It was very nice to meet you but I really must go, I don't want to keep Merle waiting."

Izzy removed herself from the conversation and carried on walking towards the infirmary. The Governor gave an ice cold stare at Shumpert.

"Shumpert get Martinez and meet me in my office, we need to discuss our latest problem."

* * *

When Daryl first opened his eyes he thought he was hallucinating. Merle's face was hovering over his.

"Merle." Daryl croaked.

Merle gave Daryl a relived smile.

"Well it's about time you woke up sleepin beauty."

"Izzy."

"She's fine." Merle replied.

Izzy limped in to the room Merle automatically grabbed a chair he placed it next to Daryl's bed. Izzy didn't sit she was shocked to see Daryl's bandaged forehead and torso.

"What happened?" Izzy lightly brushed her fingers over the top off Daryl's head.

"He fell off a horse smacked his head and speared himself with his own arrow." Merle smirked at his accident prone brother. "Always been clumsy, ever since he was a kid."

Daryl felt a peacefulness rush over him as Izzy ran her long fingers through his hair. Daryl looked at Izzy's crutches.

"You okay?"

Izzy slowly sat down in the chair Merle had gotten for her. Once she was seated Izzy Merle stood behind her placing his hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"I'm fine thanks to Merle. How are the others?" Izzy was concerned about the group after the walker attack. All she could remember was screaming and madness unfolding around her.

"They're all good."

Daryl wanted to reach out for Izzy's hand, he wanted to hold her close to his body and feel her warm soft lips on his own but he knew he couldn't. Izzy was no longer his, Izzy was now off limits to him and Daryl had to shake off any feelings he had for her.

"We need to get back to the farm." Daryl looked up at Merle.

Merle looked shiftily towards the door he knew this sort of conversation wouldn't sit well with The Governor.

"No way baby brother not with Izzy the way she is and you all banged up."

Daryl groaned in pain as he pulled himself in to a sitting position.

"We have to the group will be worried and Dale is Izzy's family."

Merle's legendary temper started to flare up.

"Izzy's place is with me and our baby. I'm Izzy's family."

Anger flower through Daryl, his brother could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Izzy is."

"Sitting right here!" Izzy yelled. "I'll decide what I want to do."

Izzy used her crutches to pull herself up Izzy stared daggers at both men. How dare they not include her in decision that involved her, Izzy was angry to say the least.

"As soon as I'm fit to travel I'll be returning to the farm with or without you both."

Izzy tried her hardest to preform a dramatic exit but found herself hobbling pathetically out of the room. Merle turned his attention back to Daryl he needed to set the record straight with his dear brother.

"Izzy told me about you and her." Merle got straight to the point.

Daryl sat with his mouth open he was surprised Izzy had been so honest with Merle. Daryl would have denied everything to Merle if Izzy had asked him to.

"What did she say?"

Merle sat in the chair that Izzy had once occupied.

"That you stepped up and took my place that you kissed." Merle leant forward in his chair. "Now I'm going to thank you for lookin after Izzy and my baby but you can step down now. My baby has a daddy but it still needs an Uncle."

Daryl nodded he knew one day Merle may return. Izzy and the baby were Merle's and Daryl knew it he had to back away from his brother's woman and child.

"Izzy still needs her family." Daryl grumbled. "You prepared to leave this place for her?"

Merle sat up straight in his chair he wiped his hand over his face. Izzy was as stubborn as a mule there was no way she would back down.

"I'm prepared to die for her." Merle answered.

Merle knew he was going to have a fight on his hand leaving Woodbury but he wasn't dumb by any means, he could outsmart most of the men in the town it was just The Governor who would pose a problem for Merle. Daryl laid back down in the bed he was tired and in a lot of pain.

"You want to rest?" Merle watched Daryl try to find a comfortable position.

Daryl yawned. "Yeah."

Merle stood up and walked towards the door. Just before he left the room Merle turned to his brother and just watched him sleep for a few moments. Merle was happy to have his family back now all he had to do was keep them together and alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know a lot of you want the Dixons back with the group and they will be. There was just some stuff and things that I thought would be easier to deal with in Woodbury. I wanted to know if you lot would like to see Dale live or die, I have ideas for both and I'm stuck on which way to go, so I thought I'd see if my readers could help. Dino-SOAR, Lilone1776, loveorpain, momoXvolturi, nerdsdoitbetter thank you for taking time to review. **

**Chapter 11.**

Daryl had been in bed for a couple of days, he was becoming restless. He hadn't seen Izzy since he first arrived so he decided he would go and find her.

Daryl pulled himself out of bed and started to put on his shirt, the stitches on his side started to pull. Doctor Stevens entered the room and rushed towards the struggling Dixon.

"No, no, no you should be resting." She tried to guide Daryl to the bed.

He pushed himself away from the Doctor.

"Get off woman." Daryl snarled through a mixture of pain and annoyance. "I'm fine."

"Daryl Thaddeus Dixon, do not be so rude to poor Doctor Stevens." Izzy's voice made Daryl turn towards the door.

"Thaddeus?" Daryl questioned Izzy's choice of middle name. "I don't have a middle name, but if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be Thaddeus."

Izzy limped into the room she nodded towards the door signalling for Doctor Stevens to leave.

"Well how about Darla? You know because you're acting like a girl."

Izzy walked over to Daryl and started to button up his shirt. Every so often her hand would brush against his skin, Daryl liked it.

Izzy finished buttoning his shirt she rested her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over Daryl's stubble she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for getting you hurt." Izzy whispered softly.

Daryl took Izzy's hand off his cheek. He wove her fingers between his own.

"Iz, I'd do it again." Daryl placed his hand on her stomach.

Daryl felt the need to press his lips against hers. He wanted to taste Izzy and feel her soft hands upon his body.

"I have something for you." Izzy placed her hand in her pocket and presented Daryl with a pair of scissors and a comb. "Haircut."

Daryl scrunched up his face in a childlike manner. Izzy ignored the man-child in front of her. She limped over to a chair and pointed to it.

"Sit."

Daryl walked over to the chair and sat down. Izzy started to trim his shaggy hair. Daryl closed his eyes and let Izzy's scent and touch wash over him. He felt Izzy move around him, snipping at the hair around his ears.

"Where the hell did you get this shit from anyway?" Daryl asked sourly.

Izzy moved in front of Daryl she positioned herself in-between his legs and stared cutting again.

"A woman named Karen, apparently her and Merle had a thing going on before I got here."

Daryl's eyes shot open, he ended up staring down Izzy's top as she was bent down sorting out the front of his hair.

"She told you that?" Daryl asked, his eyes glued on the view.

Daryl found himself wanting to grab Izzy. He wanted to run his hands over her body and burry his face in her ample breast.

"Yeah, I think she has a crush on Merle. She only told me because she thought I should know." Izzy brushed the hair off Daryl's face. "Personally I think she's trying to cause trouble."

Daryl felt a pang on guilt, he hoped it would to. He knew Izzy would seek comfort in him if she and Merle started to fight.

"Is it going to?"

Izzy smiled. "No. Merle can forgive me for being with you then I need to show the same forgiveness."

Izzy face was now dangerously close to Daryl's.

"Yeah but we didn't screw each other." Daryl moved his face closer to Izzy's, he felt like her lips were magnets pulling him towards her.

"No, but I would have." Izzy looked deep into Daryl's eyes. "If you would have wanted me, I would have done whatever you asked."

Daryl placed his hands on Izzy's face.

"I wanted you Iz." Daryl's closed his eyes his lips now hovering dangerously close to her own. "I wanted you and the baby more than you know."

"Well I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." The Governor's voice made Izzy stand quickly.

Daryl stood up, he moved himself in front of Izzy.

"Just gettin a haircut."

The Governor raised an eyebrow at Izzy. "I see. I'm glad your both here you see Merle and I have had a discussion."

The Governor moved forward, Daryl took a step back shielding Izzy protectively behind him.

"And." Daryl's eyes narrowed.

"You all want to leave, that's understandable but I have suggested that you stay here, at least until you're all fit to travel."

The words seemed honest enough but Daryl felt uneasy.

"And if we say no."

The Governor smiled. "Then I'll let you go. I'm not keeping anyone prisoner here."

Daryl nodded. "We need to talk about it."

"I understand completely." The Governor tilted his head. "It would just be a shame if you left and Izzy was to get hurt."

To anyone else this comment would sound like genuine concern from a kind man. To Izzy that's exactly what it sounded like but Daryl knew better. He had been around men like this his whole life and he knew a threat when he heard one.

* * *

Merle had been busy packing for the journey. He had started to steal medical supplies and food; he hid them in a large bag under his clothes.

Merle knew The Governor would let them leave, he didn't want to look like he was keeping people against their will, but Merle knew as soon as they left his group would be hunted down by The Governor's men. He was fine with that, both he and Daryl could take them on. Merle was more concerned about Izzy. He wanted her to have the baby before leaving. A baby may cry and draw attention but Izzy would be slower if she was heavily pregnant, and Daryl and Merle could find a safe place to leave Izzy and the baby for a few hours if they needed.

Merle picked up a bag off the floor and pulled out a large length of fabric that was decorated with tiny deers and rabbits. He placed it on the bed and smiled.

Izzy walked into the room with Daryl behind her, the couple were bickering.

"What's goin on?" Merle pulled Izzy to him, he kissed her.

The kiss had more to do with Merle marking his territory. He wanted to show Daryl Izzy was his and his only.

Izzy placed her hands on Merle's chest. "Daryl says I can't sing to the baby."

Merle laughed, he had heard Izzy sing before, it wasn't pretty.

"And he's right." Izzy pouted. "Come on baby don't pout I got you somethin'."

Merle picked up the fabric on the bed and handed it to Izzy. Daryl moved to Izzy's side and looked at the material in confusion.

"What's that?"

Izzy smiled. "It's a Bjorn."

The explanation hadn't helped Daryl. "A what?"

"A baby carrier." Izzy looped the fabric around her body. "See. The baby goes in here like a hammock and I have my hands free."

Daryl smiled. "Bjorn, why not call it what it is baby hammock."

Izzy kissed Merle on the cheek, she was truly ecstatic with the gift.

"And it's got Bambi and Thumper on it. Where did you get it?"

"One of the old lady's made it when they found out you were here." Merle wrapped his arms around Izzy, Daryl fought the jealousy. "We got hundreds of booties and hats."

"I should thank them." Izzy snuggled deeper into Merle's body.

Merle's hand slipped down Izzy's back, he grabbed her butt.

"Merle!" Izzy shrieked and giggled.

"What?" Merle asked innocently.

Daryl rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be around his brother touching up Izzy.

"You got any cigarettes?" Daryl asked Merle.

Merle pulled a pack out of his pocket.

"I'll come with you. I need to talk with you." Merle placed his mouth close to Izzy's ear. "And when I get back you and me can try out some stuff I read in a book."

Izzy kissed Merle's jawline. "And what book is that."

"It's all about pregnancy and there's a whole chapter dedicated to pregnancy sex."

Daryl cleared his throat. "We going or what?"

"Relax baby brother I'm just appreciating my woman." Merle let Izzy go. He walked towards the door and opened it. "Come on then."

Merle and Daryl stood outside smoking. Daryl looked across at Merle.

"So what did you want?"

Merle exhaled a cloud of smoke. "When we leave The Governor will send his men after us."

"And?" Daryl didn't care he just wanted to go.

Merle stared at his brother, his blue eyes were cold. "Are you ready to kill them if we need to."

Daryl nodded. "I'll do what needs to be done."

Merle stubbed out his cigarette. "It will be easier if we leave after the baby."

Daryl understood what Merle was saying, he didn't like it but he understood.

"Okay."

Merle patted Daryl firmly on the back.

"Well I'm going to take care of my woman so unless you want to watch, I'd stay out here. Or there's an old bar down the road, we got a drink allowance for each person and the men play cards every night."

Merle disappeared into the room. Daryl stood outside smoking. He hoped he wouldn't hear anything.

"Alright baby let's get this going." Merle's lust filled voice could be heard. Daryl thought Merle was purposely being loud just to antagonise him.

Izzy gentle mutters could be heard, Daryl smiled to himself she had such a soft voice.

"That's right baby, God you're beautiful."

Daryl knew how this went; he had sat outside the tent enough times at the quarry to know how Merle worked with Izzy. Merle would tell Izzy she was beautiful he would wind her up some how until Izzy begged for Merle inside her.

Izzy soft moans aroused Daryl. He closed his eyes imagining what it would be like if he was the one making her moan. Daryl would love to shower Izzy's body with kisses, he would love to touch her taste her.

"Merle, oh Merle." Izzy's pleasured cries were soon joined by Merle's grunts of pleasure.

Daryl ran his hands through his hair he needed a drink.

* * *

Daryl had found the bar with ease and had managed to win the drink allowance of Martinez, Shumpert and Crowley in a game of poker.

Daryl now sat by himself at the bar. The barmaid had been making eyes at him all night but Daryl had shown little interest. It wasn't that she was unattractive it was just that his mind was firmly on Izzy.

"Another drink?" The barmaid poured Daryl another tumbler of whiskey.

Daryl didn't reply he just knocked the drink back. He looked at the barmaid; she had jet black curly hair like Izzy's.

"I'm closing now honey." The barmaid smiled sweetly.

Daryl looked around, he noticing he was the only one left. The woman walked around the bar. She moved towards Daryl seductively. He looked the woman up and down. If her skirt was any shorter it could have been used as a belt and her low cut top left nothing to the imagination. Daryl snorted to himself, Izzy wouldn't dress like that.

"Unless I can get you something else." She purred.

Daryl stood up he swayed on the spot. Maybe this is what he needed to do to get Izzy out of his system.

Daryl moved close to the woman.

"Turn around placed your hands on the bar."

The woman giggled and followed Daryl's orders. He didn't want to see her face he just wanted to fuck. Daryl played with the stranger's long hair. He found himself thinking of Izzy and that morning she touched him, her soft hands caressing him. Daryl couldn't take anymore. He lifted up her short skirt and tore her panties down.

"Oh Daryl." The barmaid called out in shock.

"Shut up." Daryl growled.

It didn't even register that she knew his name but Daryl didn't know hers. Daryl pulled down his own pants and underwear in one quick motion. He bent her over the bar roughly. Daryl forcefully entered the woman making her squeal and squirm beneath him. He placed one hand on her hip his free hand entangled itself in the woman's hair. Daryl thrust inside her with as much force as he muster, he wanted to get rid of all his pent up rage and jealously. Daryl pumped harder and faster as he found himself imagining Izzy underneath him.

The body beneath him cried out in pleasure as she came. Daryl wasn't done he continued pounding away, he closed his eyes picturing Izzy's face as he let out a pleasured groan before exploding inside the dark haired woman.

"That was fantastic." The woman muttered breathlessly. By the time she turned around Daryl had already pulled up his pants and was exiting the building.

* * *

Daryl woke up on the small old sofa in Merle's apartment, his head hurt and his eyes made a scratchy noise as he tried to focus on the room around him. Daryl sat up he looked across to see Merle's slumbering form wrapped around Izzy's.

Memories of last night flooded Daryl's brain and he gave a loud of regret. Why the hell had he slept with that bar skank? Daryl's groan had woken Izzy she opened her eyes and looked at Daryl. A small sleepy smile spread across her face. He had forgotten how beautiful she was first thing in the morning.

"You got home late." Izzy yawned.

Merle stirred, he buried his head into Izzy's hair.

"Didn't really want to be here." Daryl replied rather coldly.

Daryl didn't mean to be short with Izzy but his mind automatically wanted to push her away. If he pushed her away and built his walls back up he would be able to cope with the loss of Izzy.

Izzy peeled Merle's arms from around her and slipped out of the bed. She walked over to the sofa and lowered herself down next to Daryl.

"I was thinking about what we're going to tell the group when we get back. I'm going to say that I slept with both of you."

Daryl shook his head. "You ain't."

Izzy placed her hand on Daryl's leg. "I'm not having you branded a liar."

Daryl's jaw clenched. Izzy was willing to put her reputation on the line for him.

"And I ain't havin people sayin you're a slut." Daryl replied firmly. "What's Merle going to think?"

"Merle don't care." Merle replied sleepily from the bed. "If anyone says somethin I'll knock their teeth out."

Izzy patted Daryl's leg. "Well that's settled. I'll make breakfast."

Merle yawned he sat up and ran his hand over his face.

"You have a good night then baby brother?"

Daryl shrugged he just wanted to forget last night ever existed. He lay back down on the sofa feeling sorry for himself.

Merle jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants, he walked over to Izzy and wrapped his arms around her resting his hand on her large stomach.

"I'd forgotten how good you taste." Merle kissed Izzy's neck.

Izzy giggled like a school girl. "Get off. Or there will be no breakfast."

Merle placed his chin on Izzy's shoulder. He gave a small playful pout.

"Fine but you know the book says, that having sex can start labour." He rubbed his hands in circular motions over Izzy's swollen stomach. "And the quicker Junior is out the quicker we can leave."

Izzy slipped out of Merle's grip. She looked over at Daryl his eyes were locked on the flirting couple. Izzy could see he was uncomfortable and that was the last thing Izzy wanted.

"Why don't you and Daryl go for a walk? I think he has a hangover and kitchen noise isn't going to help that."

Merle turned to face Daryl, he nodded towards the door.

"Comin'?"

Daryl stood up he followed his brother like a faithful dog out of the apartment.

* * *

Merle had taken the short walk to show Daryl around Woodbury. Daryl didn't understand why he was doing this as they weren't planning on staying long. The tour ended with the main gate where Martinez stood on watch.

"Hey there he is. Merle you could have warned us your brother can play cards as well as you."

"He's my brother; I taught him everythin' I know."

Martinez smirked as he leant his body against the wall.

"Well I'm sure Lydia would agree with that."

Merle looked over at his brother.

"You get lucky last night boy?"

Merle was hoping the answer was no. When he first arrived in Woodbury he would spend his nights in the small bar drinking to forget. The problem was the barmaid at a distance and when he was drunk could be mistaken for Izzy. Merle used the poor woman trying to relive his sexual encounter with Izzy through her. Merle knew if Daryl slept with Lydia it was because his brother was trying to fight his feelings for Izzy. Daryl started to chew his finger nails, he tried to avoid Merle's icy glare.

"Don't remember."

Martinez adjusted his baseball cap. "Well Lydia remembers."

Daryl became very aware of his brother standing next to him. Did Merle know why Daryl had slept with the stranger at the bar?

The Governor joined the men at the wall adding more tension to the situation.

"Just the men I was looking for." The Governor wore his fake smile. "Daryl, since you seem to be recovering rather quickly, I was wondering if you would mind taking watch duty at some-point? I know you don't intend on staying here long but while your here we could do with the help."

Daryl was unsure on what to say. He didn't trust this man but the people who lived in Woodbury seemed innocent people.

"He'd love to do it. Wouldn't you baby brother?" Merle answered for Daryl.

"Sure." Daryl mumbled.

"Well on behalf of myself and the people of Woodbury, thank you."

Daryl turned his head in Merle's direction.

"We should be gettin' back, Izzy will be waitin'."

The Governor watched the men walk down the streets. Martinez jumped down off the wall landing next to him.

"You think they'll stay?"

"Merle will. Izzy more than likely. Daryl will probably leave."

Martinez was confused by how sure The Governor was.

"How do you know?"

The Governor smile grew. "Because guilt will tear them apart."

Martinez chewed on his bottom lip. "And if they want to leave?"

The Governor's smile didn't drop. "Well I'm not going to keep them prisoner it would make me seem like a dictator to the citizens, but if they leave they become a threat, and you know how I cope with threats."

Martinez knew all too well. As soon as the group left The Governor would send a team to dispose of them. Martinez hoped he wasn't on that team. He wouldn't want to be up against two Dixons protecting their family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and thank you to all the new followers. Thank you Pass the Porn Tea, JenMac, DarylDixonsWife, InkedCupcake92, Brazen Hussy, momoXvolturi, Dino-SOAR, Lilone1776, loveorpain, Hell-s-FunnyHome for taking the time to leave a review. I enjoy hearing all your thoughts and opinions. **

**Chapter 12.**

Izzy stood in that small kitchen area of Merle's apartment cleaning. She needed someone to talk to. When things got bad she would talk to Dale or Glenn. At this point in time Lori would be the best person, as the woman would understand Izzy's situation, but as it was Izzy was alone.

Izzy knew Daryl had spent the last couple of days avoiding her and she felt terrible. Izzy placed the duster on the table and walked out of the room. She needed to sort everything out, not for her or Merle, not even for Daryl but for the baby.

Family was such a gift in this world and Izzy would be damned if she was going to be the reason her baby wasn't going to have a strong family. For too long Izzy had hidden behind others, she always let other people do all the dirty work, like with Daryl. Izzy knew she should have been the one to talk to Daryl, not Merle but Izzy let Merle do it anyway because it was hard.

It didn't take long for Izzy to locate Daryl. He was sitting on a bench at the side of the street. He was bent forward with his arms resting on his lap. Izzy sat next to him, Daryl didn't move.

"Daryl I need to say something."

Daryl looked up at Izzy his blue eyes squinted into tiny slits. Izzy sighed.

"Daryl I'm so sorry. I thought this was the plan, when Merle returned we went back to normal. That's what you said. That's why I agreed to lie."

Daryl gave something that was a cross between a snort and a sigh. Izzy was right that was the plan but plans changed all the time.

"I'm sorry for leading you on and hurting you, but I did start to have feelings for you." Silent tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I started to believe Merle was dead, and you, you were so nice and sweet and loving. Then Merle came back. I love him; he's the father of my child."

Daryl still stayed silent his eyes examined Izzy's face. He wanted to tell Izzy it was fine, but it wasn't fine. He had fallen for Izzy and feelings like that didn't disappear over night.

"I want my baby to have you both in its life. I don't know what else to do. I can't change things."

Daryl wanted to ask Izzy if she loved him, but he knew it wasn't going to make a difference. Izzy was loyal and she loved Merle.

"Please say something Daryl, I want to fix this. I want to go back to the start."

"We can't go back." Daryl's tone was low and gravelly.

Those words made Izzy's heart drop. She should have told the truth about Merle and the baby from the start. Daryl took hold of one of Izzy's hands, he had to face facts, Izzy wasn't his, she never was. Daryl had to try and let go it wasn't going to be easy or quick, but he couldn't carry on the way he was going, if he did it would destroy him.

"We can't go back to the beginning because I didn't like you then."

Daryl gave Izzy a small smile. It was a smile that let her know he wasn't completely alright but he was going to be. Izzy sniffled she wiped her eyes and hugged Daryl.

"Thank you."

Daryl was grateful for Izzy's openness. He knew it must have been hard for her. If they were going to start laying blame Daryl knew he'd have to take a share of it. Izzy hadn't wanted lie, he had convinced her to. Daryl had also said that as soon as Merle returned he would step down, but then again Daryl hadn't thought he'd like Izzy let alone fall in love with her.

"So we're okay?" Izzy wanted to double check.

Daryl bit his nails. He stared off into the distance. "We're going to be fine."

Daryl wasn't going to lie and say they were fine at this exact moment in time, but he knew in the future they would be.

* * *

Merle stood on the wall with Martinez, both men had been caught in a biter slaying completion. Merle was now in the lead as he skilfully took down two walkers before Martinez even noticed them.

"Come on Brownie, it's like you're not even tryin'."

"Just going easy on you old man." Martinez joked back. The Hispanic man's smile fell. "Are you really going to leave?"

"Yep." Merle replied without hesitation.

Martinez looked amazed. Merle knew what happened to deserters.

"Why?"

Merle gave a shrug as he raised his gun killing another biter. "Izzy wants to find her family. Where Izzy goes I go."

"I never thought you were pussy-whipped Dixon."

Merle turned his head his cold blue eyes glared at Martinez. The man could tell he had angered Merle.

"What you say?" Merle turned his whole body to face Martinez.

Martinez fidgeted on the spot, an angry Merle was something he didn't want to face.

"What I mean is you know what happens to anyone who leaves here. Are you ready to gun down your friends?"

Merle tightened his grip on his gun. He didn't class anyone in Woodbury as friends. Merle never had friends he had family, they were the ones he was loyal to and then he had acquaintances, which he would use as he needed. To an average person the concept seemed alien, but Merle has spent his life being used for one thing of another. He learnt fast, use or be used.

"I'll do what needs doin'." Merle replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

By the time Merle's shift on the wall was over curfew had started. The lamps in the streets were starting to be lit lighting up the dark street. He cursed under his breath. Merle had told Izzy he would be home early, but Crowley had been sent out by The Governor and Merle had to stay on watch longer than he had liked.

Merle walked down the street thinking about the problems that lay ahead. Merle wanted nothing more than to be with Daryl and Izzy but he didn't want to be in a group with the bastards who left him to die. Maybe, just maybe he could convince Izzy to leave the group. Izzy could bring Dale and Andrea with them. Hell maybe his baby brother could shack up with Blondie.

Merle entered his small apartment. Daryl sat on the sofa working on an arrow. Izzy was sitting at the small kitchen table sewing, neither one of them looked up from their work.

Merle took his knife off his wrist guard and placed it on the table.

"My kitchen table is not a place for weapons." Izzy pointed at the knife.

"She bitched at me too." Daryl moaned waving his arrow in the air.

Merle placed his hand on his hip. He pointed his nub at Izzy.

"Listen here, this is my place and I'll put my shit where I want to."

Just to prove his point, Merle pulled his gun from his waistband and placed it next to his knife on the table. Izzy's face showed her annoyance with the elder Dixon. She placed her sewing on the table in front of her.

"Well then I guess if this is your place, then you should clean it and cook all the meals."

Merle folded his arms. "You're my woman and you're stayin here, so that's your job. A good woman would have her mans food on the table when he gets home."

Izzy stood up. She pointed her slim finger at Merle.

"Your dinner was ready an hour ago. You know the time you were supposed to be home." Izzy held up her left hand, she pointed at her ring finger. "And I don't see a ring here. You don't own me Merle Dixon. I'm my own woman."

Merle grunted in frustration he looked over at Daryl for some sort of support. Daryl shrugged he wasn't going to get involved. He knew better than to take sides between Izzy and Merle. He would be the one who ended up in trouble.

Merle was done, he'd had enough. He was tired and hungry. Merle had been bending over backwards, trying to accommodate all of Izzy's wants and needs. He had turned a blind eye to things he wouldn't usually. He had done it all for Izzy, and how did the selfish, ungrateful woman thank him? By nagging, moaning, by wanting him to leave a town where he was beloved and move into a group of people hated him. Izzy's little family wouldn't welcome him with open arms. No they would treat him like he was dog shit, but he would do it for her.

"You're my woman and don't you forget it!" Merle roared in a fit of anger.

Daryl kept his eyes on his brother. He knew Merle would never intentionally hurt Izzy but anything could happen when Merle was in a temper.

"You and that baby belong to me. No one else you're both mine and you need to learn respect for the man who's protectin you!" Merle slammed his metal nub on the table making it shake violently. Izzy jumped. "You hear me girl."

Izzy balled up her fists so tightly she felt her fingernails dig into her palms.

"Is that all I am to you, a possession?" Izzy screeched.

Daryl watched the warring couple. He had never seen Izzy's temper. He was unaware she had one, it matched Merle's.

"Tell me Merle Fucking Dixon, if I'm yours why did you abandon me when I needed you?"

The question knocked Merle for a second. He didn't know how to respond. Merle picked up a chair and threw it across the room in rage making both Daryl and Izzy flinch. Daryl stepped forward; he knew he had to step in.

"Merle, calm the fuck down."

Merle didn't appreciate Daryl's input.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Daryl? The only reason you're siddin' with her is because you want to fuck her."

"That isn't true." Daryl replied quickly.

Izzy gave a small whine as she leant forward holding her stomach. Merle watched Izzy's face switch from anger to pain.

"Baby you okay?"

Merle rushed to Izzy's side he was instantly filled with regret for his outburst. Izzy gave a small yowl of pain; the pained cry brought Daryl to her. Izzy grabbed Merle's hand she looked deep into Merle's eyes. She was petrified of giving birth. What if her baby died? What if something happened?

"Merle I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

Merle kissed Izzy's forehead. "Hush now, no cryin'. Daryl, get Doctor Stevens."

Daryl didn't need tell twice. He ran at lightening speed out of the apartment.

* * *

When Daryl returned with the Doctor Izzy had been placed on the bed. She kept whining in pain.

Izzy grabbed Merle's hand and tried to breath through another painful contraction. Merle wanted to comfort Izzy but he didn't know how. All he could do was let her squeeze his one good hand and whisper words of support to her.

"She okay?" Merle asked Doctor Stevens.

"I need to strip her bottom half so I can check her."

Merle pulled Izzy's hand away from his.

"I'll do it. Daryl come over here and hold Izzy's hand."

Daryl held Izzy's hand and softly rubbed her back with his free hand. Merle stripped Izzy of her pants and panties.

Izzy closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to breathe through the searing pain. Why would anyone do this more than once? She thought to herself. It was the worst sort of pain she had ever experienced, and she wouldn't be surprised if Merle didn't want to touch her ever again after he witnessed her in this state.

Merle moved back to Izzy's side, he kissed her on the forehead. She had never looked so beautiful to him.

It seemed like hours passed. The Dixon brothers never left Izzy's side. Daryl and Merle took it in turns to give Izzy water or ice for her throat. Doctor Stevens had told Merle rubbing Izzy's legs and back would help her. Merle had swallowed all his pride and doubt, he asked Daryl to rub Izzy's legs knowing that with one hand his couldn't do it. Daryl had done everything he had been asked to do and no more, he made sure he didn't overstep any boundaries.

Izzy had only given a few pained screams, she tried to ride the pain out by thinking of her baby but sometimes it got too much.

"It's time." The Doctor announced excitedly. "Izzy on your next contraction I'm going to need you to push okay?"

Izzy panted and nodded. Merle moved to one side of the bed, Daryl took the other. Each man held one of Izzy hands and the pushing began.

"Go on girl, push it out." Merle cheered as Izzy gritted her teeth and pushed.

"I see a head." Doctor Stevens called out. "There's hair."

Daryl smiled over at Merle. "No surprise there."

Daryl had always teased Izzy that the baby would have crazy hair. Both Izzy and Merle had wild curls and the child was bound to inherit them.

Izzy grunted and pushed again. "Fuck!" She cried out in pain.

"Heads out and the shoulders. One more push should do it Izzy."

Izzy gave one final large push and the whole room filled with the sound of a crying baby. It was the most wonderful sound Izzy had ever heard in her life.

"What did I get?" Merle asked impatiently as he craned his head trying to see the new-born.

"A boy." Doctor Stevens replied. "Merle, would you like to cut the cord?"

Merle jumped at the chance to see his son. He held the scissors tight in his hand as he looked down at the screaming baby.

"Got my mouth." Merle joked as he cut the cord.

Merle couldn't believe he had made something so pure and perfect. Doctor Stevens started to clean the little boy up.

Izzy was exhausted she gave Daryl a weak smile.

"Well done." Daryl rubbed Izzy's arm.

"Thanks." All Izzy wanted to do now was sleep.

Merle walked back towards Izzy with the baby in his arms. He placed the boy in Izzy's arms.

"So what are we calling him?"

Izzy looked down at her perfect boy. He was large in length and width, he looked like Merle. Tears stung her eyes as her beautiful baby whimpered in her arms.

"You name him." Merle replied. "The only name he's got that's important to me is son."

Daryl moved forward, he looked down at the boy. The first thing he noticed was a thick jet black mass of hair. Then the boy opened his eyes, they were blue, but not just any blue. They were the same blue as a perfect summer's sky.

"Sawyer." Izzy announced. "Sawyer Dixon."

"Had a dog called Sawyer once." Merle yawned.

"I know." Izzy smiled at little Sawyer.

When Daryl had told her about the dog, the story had stuck with her and then as time went on she realised how much she liked the name.

"Is that okay?"

Merle carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "It's perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hell's-FunnyHome, momoXvolturi, xmenfan33, Brazen Hussy, DarylDixonsWife, LittleMeep, Honest review, xLuvStruckIdiot, nerdsdoitbetter, Lilone1776, charlieWarlieWoo and Guest, thank you all for taking the time to review. It helps to know what I'm doing right and wrong.**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

Izzy sat in the apartment nursing Sawyer, she was exhausted. Sawyer had spent his first night in his new world crying and feeding. As soon as morning came the boys left the building. Izzy couldn't blame them, Sawyer's cries sounded like a mixture of a car alarm and an injured animal.

Daryl had taken watch duty on the wall just to get away from the loud squealing baby, and Merle had gone to get some baby supplies for the journey ahead.

The door swung open and Merle entered with a large rucksack on his shoulder.

"Well look at that." Merle dropped the rucksack on the floor. "You can tell he's my boy."

Izzy smiled down at her son, who was still feeding. The new-born seemed to be a bottomless pit.

"How so?"

Merle sat next to Izzy on the bed. "He likes your titties as much as I do."

Izzy rolled her eyes at Merle's crudeness. Sawyer finally decided he was full and unlatched himself from his mother. Izzy adjusted her nightdress covering herself back up.

"About last night." Merle rubbed the stubble on his chin slowly.

"It's fine." Izzy just wanted to forget Merle's outbursts.

Merle gave a light snort like laugh. He knew why Izzy wanted to dismiss the subject so quickly. She didn't want him to bring up the subject of her and Daryl. Merle wasn't blind and he wasn't stupid. Izzy could deny she had feelings towards Daryl as much as she liked, but Merle saw a spark in her whenever she spoke to Daryl.

"Yeah, it's fine." Merle stared down at his sleeping son. "You know there ain't no-one ever come between me and Daryl. Not even a woman."

Izzy held her breath for a second. She knew what Merle was getting at.

"Whatever I feel for Daryl, whatever I felt for him, I chose you. I can't do anymore for you Merle."

"I know I'm just makin' sure we're all on that same page, you, me and Daryl." Merle took Sawyer from Izzy's arms. "Because I'm not lettin' anyone pull my family apart."

Merle pulled himself off the bed and slowly walked around the room with Sawyer in his arms. He started to reminisce about Daryl when he was a baby. His little brother had been a great deal smaller than Sawyer and a hell of a lot quieter.

"When are we leaving?" Izzy asked.

"We're gonna give you time to heal up and then make a move." Merle scrunched up his nose. "My boy needs changin'"

Izzy shuffled up in the bed. "Well bring me our son and a clean diaper."

Merle placed Sawyer on the bed. He handed Izzy a fresh diaper.

"Daddy's going to change your poopy bum, yes he is." Izzy cooed in a baby voice.

"No he ain't." Merle backed away.

Izzy's arm shot out. She grabbed Merle's good hand and pulled him towards her.

"Yes you are, now stop being a pussy."

Merle sat down next to Izzy, waiting to deal with the fresh gift his son had just left for his parents.

* * *

The wall had been extremely quiet and boring this morning. Daryl fidgeted and yawned, he was tired. Sawyer hadn't shut up all night. The only time the boy shut his trap was when he got fed.

"Are we keeping you up Dixon?" Martinez teased.

"Shut up." Daryl yawned again. "Damn baby didn't stop cryin' all night."

"And you three want to leave Woodbury with a howling baby in toe. It's suicide."

"It's fine." Daryl bit back.

"It's stupid if you ask me." Martinez played with the bill of his cap.

"Well I wasn't askin' you." Daryl snarled.

Heavy work boots could be heard climbing the ladder. Daryl turned around to see an Asian man standing behind him.

"I'm here to take over from you."

Daryl handed his gun over to the man. Daryl could have brought his crossbow to the wall with him but he wanted to save all the bolts he could for the journey ahead. He climbed down the ladder and headed for home.

As he walked down the street Daryl started to think about the danger of moving Sawyer and Izzy. The plan seemed simple before Izzy had given birth to a banshee, but now they were going to have to rethink their plan. Daryl and Merle wouldn't just be fighting walkers but they would have to deal with The Governor and his men.

As Daryl approached the apartment he noticed Merle smoking outside. Merle offered his brother a cigarette.

"How's Iz and Sawyer?" Daryl smirked. "Still can't believe you let her name the boy after our dead dog."

Merle chuckled. "They're both good. As long as the boy is fed he's pretty happy."

Daryl lit his cigarette. "It's going to be hard to get them both back to the farm."

Merle stubbed out the last of his cigarette. "We'll manage brother, we always do."

Daryl blew a perfectly formed smoke ring into the air.

"What about you and the others?"

Merle ran his tongue over his teeth. "So is this what your problem is?" He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You're worried I'm goin' to ruin your little family?"

"Didn't say that." Daryl blew another smoke ring.

"Let me tell you somethin' baby brother, those pricks got what's comin' to them." Merle squinted at Daryl. "Bet your new family ain't goin' to be to impressed you lied to them."

Daryl shrugged. "I was lookin' after Izzy."

"Bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold you didn't tell your old pal Rick we was plannin' on robbin' that camp blind."

Daryl stubbed out his cigarette and flicked it into the street.

"Bet you haven't told Izzy that either."

They both stood locked in a staring competition. It was at this point Daryl would usually back down, but not this time. In the months Merle had been missing Daryl had learnt he didn't need his brother as much as he thought. Daryl Dixon was his own man. Rick had come to rely on Daryl, taken him with him on supply runs trusted him with group information. Izzy had trusted him to protect her and her unborn baby. Yes Daryl was a man of worth and not even Merle could take that from him.

Izzy had been watching the stare out from the apartment window, with neither Dixon backing down she decided to intervene.

Izzy placed the Bjorn around her body. She picked up Sawyer and nestled the baby in the fabric.

"Let's go for a walk."

Izzy left the apartment. As she stepped outside both men turned to look at her.

"Sawyer and I are going for a walk. Anyone want to join us?"

Both men joined Izzy's side. Daryl peered down at Sawyer.

"He doesn't look so squashed up today."

The comment had made Merle stare down his son.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when he first came out, he was all wrinkly and his face looked like one of them pug dogs."

Merle took a closer look at Sawyer. When the baby was born he hadn't noticed a squashed face, or wrinkles. He had just seen a perfect baby boy.

"Daryl that's my child you're calling a pug." Izzy scolded him. "He's good looking. Like his mother."

"Hey." Merle protested. "He gets his looks from his old man."

Izzy threw Merle a cheeky grin as she slowly walked down the street. She was still in pain from the delivery but she needed to get out of the small, stuffy apartment. Izzy was starting to get cabin fever being cooped up all day.

Sawyer soon became the centre of attention in the small town. Babies in the apocalypse seemed to be like some sort of beacon of hope. Izzy sat on a bench close to the apartment soaking up the sun, it seemed like every person that past wanted to look at Sawyer. All the people would say how handsome he was and pinch his checks, making Sawyer grunt and moan.

Merle and Daryl soon grew weary of all the baby talk and decided a drink before dinner was in order. Both boys were reluctant to leave Izzy and Sawyer at first, Izzy shooed them away. She wanted time alone with her son in the fresh air.

Izzy could easily get lost in Sawyer for hours. He didn't do a lot. He was just a baby, but to Izzy he was the most glorious being on the planet.

"He's beautiful." The Governor's smooth voice made Izzy jump.

Izzy held her son closer to her warm body. She gave a large contented sigh.

"Yes, yes he is. He's perfect."

The Governor took a seat next to Izzy.

"They only get better. First words, first steps."

Izzy slowly looked away from Sawyer. Her eyes scanned The Governor's face. He was looking down at Sawyer with a look of pure love.

"Do you, did you?"

The Governor swallowed, he nodded sadly. "A daughter, Penny. She got shot by a group before Woodbury." The Governor stared deep into Izzy's eyes. "Which is why I'm asking you to reconsider leaving. Merle and Daryl can protect you from all the walkers in the world, but people, well that's a different matter."

"Merle and Daryl wouldn't let anyone hurt Sawyer."

"I didn't let anyone hurt Penny; it was out of my control. It happened so quickly." The Governor cocked his head. He could see his words were having an affect on Izzy. "I don't want you to go through the pain of losing a child."

Izzy felt an immense feeling of sorrow and sympathy for the man beside her. She was starting to think Merle and Daryl were wrong about him. The Dixon's weren't well known for trusting people, maybe The Governor was just trying to help.

"Would you like to hold him?" Izzy gently picked Sawyer up and placed him in The Governor's arms.

Sawyer fussed for a few seconds and then he started to cry. The Governor rocked him, but Sawyer continued to cry.

"He must be hungry again. I best get him home for feeding."

The Governor handed Sawyer back to Izzy. "Let me walk you home."

Merle and Daryl reappeared. Merle looked at Izzy rocking his crying son.

"Hand him here." Merle held his arms out. He gave The Governor a dangerous look, warning him away from his son.

Izzy placed Sawyer in Merle's arms. The baby took a few moments to settle in his fathers arms.

Merle didn't like Izzy being around the Governor alone, he knew how the man worked. He could charm his way around most people and Izzy always liked to believe everyone had a good side.

"Let's get back, baby needs feedin'." Merle walked off with Sawyer in his arms.

Daryl ushered Izzy forwards. He threw an icy glare at The Governor as he walked away.

Merle slowed down as he approached the apartment door. He waited for Daryl and Izzy to join him before entering the room.

"What were you talkin' about?" Merle asked as he placed Sawyer down on the bed.

"He was just warning me about the dangers outside. Did you know he had a daughter?" Merle's body went ridged at the mention of Penny. "She died and The Governor was just saying how he thought it would be safer in Woodbury."

"Did he tell you how he keeps Penny locked in a room?"

Izzy eyes widened. "But she's dead."

Merle handed Izzy a blanket to cover herself while feeding Sawyer. "She a biter now, he keeps her alive by feeding her on bits of people who betray him."

Daryl screwed up his face. "That's sick."

"He's a sick fuck." Merle answered.

Merle picked up Sawyer letting Izzy sit down on the bed. Once Izzy was settled he handed her Sawyer.

"It's his daughter Merle. How can we judge him for that, what would you do if Sawyer got bit?" Izzy rubbed Sawyer's cheek. "They might find a cure one day."

"Izzy he is a psycho." Merle stated bluntly. You got to trust me we need to leave."

Izzy sighed she didn't want to argue. "I trust you Merle." Izzy smiled as Sawyer started to feed. "Sawyer is going to love the farm."

Izzy yawned she smiled as she pictured Dale's face when he saw his newest family member. Merle kissed her forehead. The countdown was on and both Merle and Daryl were ready for the fight ahead.

* * *

**I noticed a bit of plagiarism going around on this site. I may be a rubbish writer, but I'd rather be called a rubbish writer than a thief. You know who you are.**

**On a different note I've just been surprised with a holiday so my next update won't be for a couple of weeks. This is also why this chapter is so short, I wanted to update before I go. Very sorry. **


End file.
